Why can't you forget about me?
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers have one last night together before he leaves for Ravenswood. When he finally returns 8 months later, he finds Hanna much more different than he left her Now Hanna has some explaining to do, Caleb has to face his own demons that haunt him from Ravenswood and they have to cope with the arrival of their child. Based off of Haleb in 4x14
1. Prologue

**Hanna Marin and Caleb Rivers have one last night together before he leaves for Ravenswood.**

 **When he finally returns 8 months later, he finds Hanna much more different than he left her**

 **Now Hanna has some explaining to do, Caleb has to face his own demons that haunt him from Ravenswood**

 **and they have to cope with the arrival of their child.**

 **Based off of Haleb in 4x14**

 **Disclaimer: Kinda hope that the characters belong to me but they don' booh.**

Sitting in her bed and rubbing her large stomach, Hanna Marin found herself daydreaming again about the last time she ever saw Caleb Rivers, the love of her life that has left her to go to Ravenswood, for 8 months now.

She turned with difficulty and saw the picture of her and Caleb in its usual spot in her white bedside table. It was one of the happiest days in her life. They were in the school cafeteria in the open space, with the sunlight beaming bright, with Hanna begging Caleb to stay still so Aria could snap a picture of them. Meanwhile, he didn't stop teasing her and making her laugh while she held on to him while she sat in his lap. Aria didn't lose the opportunity and she snapped the picture.

Hanna used to see this picture and always smile, but now, all she did when she saw is remember in so much pain he put her through and she started sobbing as the pain came flooding in her when seeing their faces like this. She was suddenly back in the night that not only did he leave her back in Rosewood, but their unborn child too.

" _Caleb what happened..?''_ asked Hanna as she moved closer to him.

" _It's complicated.''_ He answered before taking a big breath.

" _You know you've been saying that a lot lately when you don't want to answer a question.''_

" _Well…things are complicated.''_ He answered, still not look at her. _''I may not want to them to be, but they are. All kinds of things happen that we're not expecting. It's hard to explain.''_

" _Try me.''_ She said immediately.

" _Ravenswood turned into more than I thought it would.''_ Caleb manged to say at last.

" _Yeah, I know. That's why I'm glad that you're out of there.''_ Hanna said, while in the pit of her stomach worry grew that Caleb was hiding something from her.

" _Hanna, I might have to go back…''_ Suddenly she couldn't understand what was going on. It all felt crashing down at her.

" _What do you mean might?"_ she tried to choke out.

" _I have to go back."_

" _No. No, you don't."_ Hanna tried to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

" _I do. I told you, I made some promises."_ He said.

" _What kind of promises?"_ she asked. "And don't say it's complicated."

" _Just some stuff that I have to take care of."_ He rose up from the couch and went to get his back pack. She grabbed the backpack from his hands.

Hanna couldn't hold back the tears that were starting to roll down her cheeks.

" _I have to go.''_

'' _No you don't."_ she cried out.

" _I have to, Hanna."_

" _Well then take me with you."_ He looked at her, with his face stone cold.

" _I can't."_

" _Then I'll follow you."_ Her voice was starting to crack as she spoke those words.

He didn't answer as he moved to opened the door. For a moment she was ready to let him go. But then rage and desperation washed over her and at last she moved and blocked the exit.

" _Why are you doing this Hanna?"_ he chocked out.

" _What am I doing, Caleb? Tell me what I'm doing. I'm standing in front my own door in my own house."_ Tears were now rolling down her cheeks frantically.

He moved closer and tried to reach the doorknob, but Hanna jerked his hand away.

" _Move away, Hanna. Dammit"_ She was surprised by his tone and most of all by the way he had grabbed her by the wrist and moved her away from the door.

" _God, I gave her to you…I'm so stupid."_ She mumbled as sobs started to echo in the Marin household.

" _That is not what happened Hanna…"_ he tried to say, but she cut him off immediately. He knew she was breaking. And it was all because of him. He had hurt her again, but not like this. He could actually listen to her heart breaking as she tried to remain calm and speak to him and as much as she tried- at the end she couldn't.

" _Then tell me what happened!"_ she pleaded with her voice shaking.

" _I can't!"_ he yelled back at her. So loudly that she whimpered and did not say a word to him. She moved further away from the door as he walked away and shut the door behind him.

Hanna immediately broke down in loud sobs leaning against her front door as she heard Caleb footsteps moving away from her front porch. She tried to use her mouth to silence herself, but she was too loud.

Outside, Caleb stopped after a few footsteps away from the Marin front door. He heard her screams and sobs from inside and tried to prevent himself from coming back, grabbing her and kissing her. But he knew that he had to leave her for her own good. She would get hurt if she came in Ravenswood and he couldn't possibly bear to reveal her that secret and destroy her life. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he walked to his Jeep and closed the door.

He looks towards Hanna's house and saw her looking at him and immediately breaking down in sobs and spasms, unable to breath from the constant crying.

He pulled away from the driveway quickly, because it was impossible to see her like this because of him and his decisions. After a little he stopped, not being able to focus. He broke down in crying as he hit his head and hands in the steering wheel.

He decided to drive to The Brew to get a coffee for the road and calm himself down a bit. He stayed in The Brew for a while, drinking coffee after coffee so he could stay awake the whole drive. Finally he took two coffees for the road and headed back to his car. But there, next to his car door, stood Hanna Marin. Waiting for him patiently with her beautiful blue eyes swollen from crying and her rosy cheeks stained from all the tears she had shed because of him.

He stopped for a moment when he saw her, but kept walking until he was standing in front of her.

"Look Caleb, whatever happened between us…This is not the way I want us to say goodbye."

He looked at her as her eyes pooled once again and he nodded.

"Goodbye Hanna."

"Goodbye Caleb."

He opened his car door to get in, but suddenly he just putted the coffee cups inside and closed the door.

Without even saying a word, he grabbed Hanna's hand and she did not object. He held her as they walked to his apartment and opened the front door.

Immediately he removed her blazer, showing her fitting dress. She took hold of his leather jacket and threw it in the floor. She tried to be the leader in this last time, but she saw this clearly wasn't what he was planning. He grabbed her from her hips, placing her to the kitchen counter. She kicked her shoes off and wrapped her legs around his waist as he assaulted her mouth.

Their tongues danced together as his hands roamed all over her body and she left little whimpers. He started kissing his way down her neck his hands stroked up and down her thighs.

Slowly, he lifted her already mini dress and started stroking her centre. She buried her moans in the crook his neck as she lifted his sweatshirt up and threw it in the counter.

Hanna felt him grew more anxious as he parted her lacy panties and was now in touch with her completely. Without any warning he putted a finger in her, moving it in and out slowly and then he putted another one inside making her whimper more in his touch, if that was even possible for Hanna.

He was ready to drive her over the edge, when suddenly he stopped and grabbed her from her butt guiding her to his bedroom where his big King Size bed still stood despite the fact that everything else had to already be shipped in Ravenswood.

He layed her on the bed, quickly sliding her dress out of her. Hanna quickly unbuttoned his jeans and unbuckled his belt as he started kissing his way to her round breasts. He removed her bra and threw it to the pile of clothes.

Now Caleb stood above her in only his underwear and she was under him stark naked and all she could ever think was how much she wanted him for that one last time.

"Please…" she panted and that was the only thing he needed to hear before he thrusted inside her making her almost scream in pleasure and fulfillment. These were some of the moments that showed that how they really were made for each other. They way their bodies completed each other and their souls collided as one.

He kept thrusting in and out of her, changing his pace- only to make her scream more and call his name even louder. He loved her more than he had ever loved anything in his whole life and now he had to leave her there. He would make that night special for her.

She lifted her hips to give him more access, as he nibbled her collarbone and bit it gently. "Caleb, i…" she tried to say, but that moment she reached her climax and everything was drained from her thoughts except of Caleb and his face as he looked at her. A few thrusts later he came too, yelling her name and gripping the sheets until he rested his head on her chest, wrapping his broad arms around her tiny waist.

Hanna knew that this was probably the last time she and Caleb would ever be together like this and she couldn't believe that it was done. She felt her eyes burning as tears rolled down her cheeks and soft muffles turned into sobs. Caleb felt her body shake and his did too as he cried for being so weak to not tell Hanna the whole truth. She was gripping him tighter every moment as she couldn't face that he was leaving her and probably never coming back.

But that night, Hanna didn't know that Caleb was not leaving only her-but their unborn child too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these incredible characters.**

Hanna wiped her tears and held onto the picture looking at Caleb's blissful face. Had she really made him happy these two years? Before she could start wondering again she heard footsteps and Spencer walked inside her bedroom.

''Hey are you here? Bought you Thai food.'' she said as she settled in Hanna's bed and noticed her puffy eyes and the photo frame in her shaky hands. She looked at her worried. ''Hanna, you have to eat. You can't keep beating yourself over what happened with Caleb. He left, you stayed. That is the point. And now my little godchild is on the way and that is all that matters now.''

''I eat Spencer.I am just not in the mood for anything right now. I am broken over Caleb, but i'm not going to risk my baby's life because he abandoned me.'' She was starting to cry once again.

''Don't .'' she said and wiped her eyes. Hanna smiled weakly and opened to eat.

''You know something?'' she said. ''Want to go to The Brew? Everyone else is there. Aria, Em, Ezra, Toby. Plus it will be fun to be all together just like old times.'' She looked at her and smiled weakly.

She took Hanna's hand and lifted her off of the bed. That task was so simple to her before and now she needed help to stand up from her own she was 8 months pregnant after all.

The drive to the Brew was short and Spencer drove because Hanna was too unconfortable behind the steering wheel now with her large they walked in she spotted their friends all sitting in their usual spot by the large bay they saw her, their faces lit up. Aria hugged her tight and Emily squealed from excitement like every time she saw her baby bump, ever since the day she found out. Ezra kept it together, telling her that pregnancy made her look her best and asking about the gender. Toby was the most excited of them all. He sat next to her and rubbed her stomach asking her about how many weeks she was and if she thought about names. Spencer observed them, smiling widely noticing Toby's interest in kids.

''So Ezra, how is your new book coming along? Have you set a publishing day yet?'' she asked genuinely interested in Ezra's brand new book. ''Well Aria is dealing with most of these stuff and we have set the publishing date in one month from now so you better not give birth that day or you will miss the whole party.'' She laughed sipping her tea and smiling at him.

They continued the small talk for a little more and she was starting to feel genuinely happy. And she hadn't felt like this in a while. Happy and blissful, even for a moment or two. ''How did the interview for Pepperdine go?'' asked Aria as she putted sugar in her coffee. Emily rose up and smiled. ''I think it went really nice.I am pretty optimistic.'' She was happy for Emily. Really. She and the others were doing all the things that she couldn't. She was stuck in time. On a loop. Doomed to stay still in Rosewood as everyone moved forward.

''Guys, we have to go.'' said Aria. ''Me and Ezra have to run to the publisher. ''Can you give me a ride home?'' asked Emily. ''Sure Em.'' said Ezra as he grabbed Aria's hand after greeting all of them. Emily and Aria hugged her and said ''Goodbye'' before whispering farewell to their future godchild.

''Spence, i'm going to go too. I have to head back to work.'' He kissed her goodbye and said bye to Hanna rubbing her stomach too.

''Okay, why does everyone love to rub my stomach? What is their problem?'' She placed her hand on top of her stomach sitting next to Spencer.

''So what are you thinking of doing for college?'' she asked. ''First i want my little girl out and then i will apply.'' Spencer face lit up and smiled with that usual excitement face of her. ''It's a girl?'' She smiled at her. ''Yeah..I found out last week.'' Spencer wanted to say something but her mouth left hanging open. ''What? What happened? Spencer?'' She didn't understand what was happening, but the moment Hanna turned, she understood why Spencer was left speechless.

Right in front of her standed Caleb. And he was looking right at her stomach. The sight of him standing meters away from her, shocked her to the core. He was still the most handsome man she had ever seen in her life. But this time...He looked different. His usually longer hair were now in a short haircut, he had facial hair now and his clothes were much more different now. Darker. But these were not the things that took Hanna's attention. It was the look on Caleb's face. His face was a mask of complete anger and hurt as he looked at her large stomach. She standed up and walked over to him.

''Caleb?'' she asked bewildered.

''What are you doing here?''

Before Caleb could answer to her one of the frat boys which sat to a table close by yelled: ''Damn blondie, i would still fuck you. Even pregnant.''

In that moment Caleb turned to face the frat boy and snapped at him. ''Could you shut it before i do it for you, Biff? This is a coffee shop, not a locker room.'' The frat guy was getting upset as he standed up to face him.

''You lookin' for a fight, man?'' She would swear that Caleb was about to say yes, but she quickly pulled him back a bit from his forearm and looked at the boy

''No, no he is just a little bit irritable. He hasn't had his coffee yet.'' Caleb ignored them and turned his attention immediately back to Hanna.

''Caleb, when did you get back? Why didn't you call me?'' His mouth opened to speak but his eyes fell on Hanna's baby bump as if he knew that his unborn daughter was in a frenzy over him being in the same place with her for the first time.

''Congratulations Hanna. To you and the father.''

At that moment Hanna heard Spencer call her name and she turned to see her motioning for them to leave. Clearly the shock of seeing Caleb again had made her forget about her gynecologist appointement to check on the baby's health. And she knew that the moment she turned back that Caleb would be gone.

And Hanna wasn't wrong.

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

After endless phone calls, Hanna was desperate. So she walked out of her house at 12 A.M and walked to the playground, where she once went with Caleb. It was dark and cold so she wrapped her coat tighter around her. She was colder than usual and her hands trembled as she walked towards the swings.

As expected Caleb was sitting in one of the swings sipping a beer. Two more empty beer bottles layed in the ground next to him and he lifted his head as he saw me walk and sit in the swing next to him. ''Figured you would be here.'' she said and sterched out her hand asking him for a beer. ''You're...pregnant, Hanna. You can't drink alcohol.'' Hanna smiled inside seeing that Caleb was conserned for hers and the baby's well being.

''Why didn't you answer my calls Caleb?'' she asked softly trying not to upset him. He didn't look at Hanna, he putted all of his attention in the beer bottle in his hand as he drank once more trying to avoid these questions. ''Why did you come back?'' ''Why didn't you answer my calls?'' It was too painful for him to aswer anything that she asked, talk to her or even look at her. He saw her baby bump. Ever since he left The Brew he had the same question wandering inside his head. Taunting him. ''Who got Hanna pregnant?''

The voices inside of Caleb's head couldn't stop from the moment he saw her. He kept thinking people who might have left her pregnant. How she had moved on. Finally he drank so he could make them stop. Stop torturing him and never stopping accusing him. If he hadn't left Hanna would have never gotten pregnant and she would be happy. Even kms away he still ruined her life.

He didn't want to ask her, but the alcohol took all his setbacks away. He just looked at her and talled to her in a way he hadn't in a very long time. ''Who knocked you up?'' he demanded. She looked at him startled. ''Excuse me, what?'' She was really shocked from his sudden change of behavior. ''I said: Who got you pregnant Hanna? I need an answer godammit.'' He drank more. ''Was it that asshole Travis who hitted on you before i left?''

Hanna couldn't look at him. She couldn't tell him the truth. He was in a downworld spiral and learning about this would bring him to the edge. And she didn't want that for him. She could lie and say that it was Travis's, but she couldn't do that to him. He was a really nice guy and when he found out about her pregnancy, he offered to help her with whatever she needed.

''Goddammit, answer to me Hanna! WHO is the father?'' Caleb has standed up from the swing, leaving his beer on the ground. He standed in front of me. ''Answer the fucking QUESTION!'' He had grabbed Hanna's wrists lifting her up. ''Caleb...'' He heard her voice crack as her eyes fell shut and Hanna collapsed in Caleb hands. She still felt light as a feather in his arms. Instantly he grabbed her and carried her to his Jeep. He drove to the hospital and went in the emergency room.

''What happened to her?'' Caleb asked the doctor as her sat in the chair next to Hanna, who was sedated at the moment. He looked at her, with the pale moonlight washing on her face and her eyelids shut and her usually oink lips, now white as a sheet. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his 18 years of life and the most nice, loving and caring. He had to find what asshole dumped her alone and pregnant. He was upset for moving on from him so quickly- he hadn't slept with anyone these 8 months and she got knocked up. But the point was that someone had left her pregnant and didn't take responsibility.

''Your wife has Preeclampia, Mr. Rivers.'' said the doctor. I had to register Hanna as my wife at the hospital, because her mother was out of town for the weekened in a business trip in New York as he had learned from Toby and someone had to make the medical decisions for her. ''What is Preeclampsia? Is it threatening in any way?'' He knew he sounded conserned and he was.

The doctor sighed and pated Caleb's back. ''Mrs. Rivers is 34 weeks pregnant and the condition was left untreated for such a long period of time that it could result in fatal compications to the mother and the child such as premature delivery, descreased blood flow to the placenta which could lead to slow growth of the baby and breathing problems and even placenta abruption in which the placenta seperates from the inner wall of the uterus before delivery. Severe abruption can cause heavy bleeding and damage to the placenta, which can be life-threatening to both her and the baby.''

Caleb was just left looking at the doctor and then turned to face Hanna. ''So that's why she fainted tonight?'' He felt guilty deep inside and he wanted closure.''No. Tonight she fainted because of her high blood pressure, but mostly because of the stress she might have been going through.''

He took his seat back next to Hanna again. ''When will she wake up?'' he asked. ''Any minute now. I'll leave you to rest a bit. It's been a hard night for you Mr. Rivers.'' He knew now that it was all his fault. Because of his behaviour she had fainted and was in the hospital, but at the same time because of that he found aout that hers and her baby's life was at wasn't like it was his baby, but he was still heard.

Suddenly he heard Hanna shake in her sleep and murmur something. He went closer to listen to what she was saying. ''Sorry...So..Soorryy Caleb...Baby...He...has..has...to...has to know...'' Then Hanna jumped up and Caleb caught her with his arms and putted her back to the bed. ''What happened...?'' she asked bewildered. ''Is everything alright with the baby...?'' ''Hanna...You have it's serious.'' ''What? What is that? Is my baby in danger?'' ''Yes...And so are you.'' ''Oh, Caleb... I'm sorry i didn't answer your question before.'' ''It's not too late now to answer it.'' But at that moment the doctor walked in.

''Mrs. Rivers i see you are awake. How are you feeling?'' She turned her attention to Caleb, raising an eyebrow. ''Really, Caleb? Hanna Rivers?'' After the doctor finished explaining to Hanna the whole situation he announced that she had to stay overnight and then she had to go home and be stress-free for the rest of the pregnancy and be ready for a premature delivery.

That whole night Hanna and Caleb only talked once. The moment before she fell asleep, and that exchange was short. ''Thank you Caleb.'' she said and closed her eyes, still smiling. ''You're welcome.'' he answered tugging her in and sitting beside her until the first sun ray creeped inside and woke them up. But that day one of the voices in Caleb's head told him something else. Something he hadn't thought before that he heard Hanna mumble these things half-awake, half-asleep. He had never thought that he might be the father.

 **Please, Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

''Thank you for bringing me home.'' Hanna said as she finally sat in her own bed after 24 hours in an uncomfortable hospital bed. Caleb had set her bags in front of her closet and had sat next to her in the bed.

Night had already fallen upon Rosewood and Ashley would return the next day, late at night. Hanna was released from the hospital with a bag full of prescription meds and strict orders to be in bed rest and under 24/7 supervision.

He knew that Hanna couldn't stay alone a full day, including a night. But the nights were the worst for Caleb. He wouldn't close his eyes until he had passed out from the alcohol and he couldn't dream. The dreams were just as bad as the voices in his head. The day the voices were murmuring inside his head driving him insane and every night he couldn't close his eyes, fearing the nightmares to come. But he knew he had to stay for Hanna. If she got hurt, because of him again he wouldn't stand it. Not after Miranda. She was a stranger to him, but he promised Hanna to protect her and...he didn't. And if Hanna, the love of his life, or her baby got hurt because of him he wouldn't be able to live with himself anymore. And tonight he knew he had to stay with her.

''Hanna, will you stay alone tonight?'' he asked looking at her putting her hair on a ponytail. Her lips were parted as she turned to look at him. ''Yeah..'' she mumbled. He saw it in the tone of her voice that she was scared to stay on her own in the house. ''I will stay with you.'' Caleb said without hesitating for even a moment. She looked at him surprised. And she really was. Hanna did not expect him to say that at all. This was the same man who had grabbed her from the wrist the previous night, demanding to know who got her pregnant. And she couldn't tell him.

''Caleb, you don't need to..'' He turned to face her. Her glassy blue eyes looking at his. The fact that Hanna was in the verge of crying made him more curious to find out what she was thinking. He still thought about what she said at the hospital about him and that she was sorry about something and he had to know about the baby. He had to know if he was the father or not and he didn't think Hanna was in the mood to share information. He decided to not bring that subject up again, because Hanna's situation required bed rest and a stress-free time until the delivery.

''But i want to Hanna. I can't just leave you here. Alone.'' She sighed, finally giving up.

''Okay.'' Hanna said. ''You can stay over at the guest room.''

''I need to watch you 24/7 Hanna.'' he said, determined.

''Well you can't exactly sleep in my bed. I think that in a little i won't even fit in my bed alone.'' The thought of Caleb's body being so close next to hers sent shivers down her spines and she could not deny the pull she had towards the idea.

''I...I'm not in the mood for sleep. I'll just sit in the chair and if i wanna sleep i'll just do it in the couch.'' But he wouldn't. At least for tonight. He couldn't just drink his pain away tonight because Hanna was there and he also couldn't leave her to go home. It was just one night after all. Why was he making it such a big deal. One of the voices spoke again. It was almost a whisper, but Caleb could still hear it. ''You want her do you...? But you lost her. This is all your fault. She will get hurt or die because of what you did. Like Miranda.''

''Okay. But if you're not comfortable you can stay at the guest room.'' Hanna offered as she stood up and moved towards the closet. She got the clothes and left the when she returned she was wear a silk white night gown, that now reached her mid-thigh. She hadn't gained a pound in her body and the only difference was her large baby bump. Her mid-length blonde hair were falling over her shoulders and her blue angelic eyes were sparkling under the moonlight that flowed inside the room from her window. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

Hanna layed in her bed and pull up the covers so she wouldn't be that exposed to Caleb. The only thing she could think was how guilty she felt for doing this to Caleb. He was there to make sure she was okay and she hid from him his own child. Before she closed her eyes and drifted away, the last thing she heard was Caleb whispering goodnight, and she fell asleep -again- with a smile on her face.

Hanna woke up by a scream. As she jumped up from her bed the first thing she saw was Caleb sitting in the floor, with his face hidden between his palms and she could hear him breath hard as he tried to wipe the tears from his face. ''Caleb?'' She exclaimed as she lost no time and walked over to him and sat next to him on the floor. ''What happened? Did you have a nightmare?'' But he didn't answer. Instead he started to hit his head with his own hands and murmur: ''Shut up. Why won't you leave me alone?'' He seemed to not notice me Hanna sitting next to him. She grabbed him and forced him to look at her. ''Caleb...'' she said but he didn't listen to her as he kept murmuring the same sentence over and over again.

Suddenly Hanna moved closer to him, until they were a breath away and she whispered his name -her voice breaking. It took him a moment to realize that Hanna was now next to him and she was crying too with him. He quickly stood up helping Hanna. ''I'm fine Hanna. I'm sorry for waking you up.'' He sat back in the couch, wiping his tears. ''Go back to bed. It's about...3 A.M. You shouldn't be up.''

''Caleb what happened? Did you have a nightmare?'' Hanna asked, sitting next to him in the couch. When she saw that he wasn't answering she turned and took his hand in both of hers.

''It's...It's...not a nightmare. I didn't sleep so i can have a nightmare...There are...voices in my head, Hanna. What happened in Ravenswood still haunts me.'' His voice was sore and he couldn't even look at Hanna. He couldn't bare to tell her what had happened. She was safer not knowing. In total oblivion. ''Go back to bed.''

''Come with me. When i couldn't sleep, i slept with you and i was fine. Plus, this couch is really uncomfortable.'' She smiled at him softy.

''Are you sure?'' Caleb asked. The last time he had been in that bed was still haunting him. He was kissing every inch of Hanna's body and murmuring how much he loved her in her ear as she giggled and said his name again and again.

''Caleb, it's not like i haven't seen you with boxers before. Or without them for that matter.'' Hanna felt really stupid for bringing that up, but it earned a small laugh from Caleb.

She continued to look at the ceiling as Caleb placed his clothes in the bedside table. She felt the covers lift and Caleb's familiar body lay in the bed. God he was just centimeters away from her and he could feel the heat radiating from his body. It was like a magnet for Hanna. He was a magnet pulling her close to couldn't keep lying to him right in his face. He was broken. But so was she. He had broken her and she had to put her pieces back together alone so she could keep their child safe. And now was the first time she realized that she couldn't keep their baby safe all alone. So, she turned on her side to finally face him.

Caleb looked at Hanna observing her teary eyes as she looked him. His eyes wandered in the rest for her body and how perfect she looked even pregnant. The way her hips curved, the way her round breasts gleamed against the silk material and how much pain was in her eyes as she looked at him.

''Hanna...What's going on...? Is everything okay?'' He stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her gently.

''There's something that you don't know...''

 **That is it for today.**

 **Please review. I solemnly appreciate it if you do it.**

 **I will boost up my updates when I receive more reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the positivity towards my writing.**

 **Never in a million years, would have I imagined people actually liking something that I wrote.**

 **Your reviews gave me such amazing ideas and the reviewers, which gave me ideas will be credited in the next chapter.**

 **I hope I fulfill some of your expectations in the following chapters.**

 **I appreciate all your interest dearly.**

 **Thank you, again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these extraordinary characters. Marlene King and Alloy Entertainment do.**

 _Previously:_

 _''There's something that you don't know..''_

Caleb used his arm to support his head as he sat up a little and looked at Hanna. She couldn't look at him though. It was too hard to look at him and tell him the truth. She felt that if she looked at him in the eye, even for a minute, she would break down in sobs. And she probably was right. But he really had to know.

''Caleb... The night you left for Ravenswood...Do you remember what happened?'' she almost whispered, her voice breaking and tears already rolling down her cheeks.

''Of course I do Hanna... I could never forget...'' The knot in Caleb stomach was getting tighter and tighter. What did Hanna want to tell him after all? The voices in his head were frantic in that moment and he wanted to scream so much.

She opened her mouth to talk and looked at him in the eyes. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. His eyes were glassy as he looked at her, waiting for an answer. He didn't deserve this. She had lied to him. She hid him their child. If she had told him in the first place, he would have never gone to Ravenswood and he would have never turned like this. She knew she had to tell him the truth.

''Caleb... You're the father.'' She chocked out and then she broke down in sobs on her bed, hiding her face with her hands. She wanted to look at him and tell him how sorry she was about everything that had happened, but it was like she was paralyzed.

Meanwhile, Caleb still layed frozen next to her putting his hands through his hair. How could she do this to him? She knew that he would always be there for her, no matter what happened and she still didn't tell him. Probably everyone in Rosewood knew about it and no one spoke a word to Caleb. His own friends were keeping this a secret from him. Even Toby probably knew and he didn't call his own best friend to tell him. What his friends had done was terrible, but what Hanna did was unforgivable. He had always stayed by her side. He protected her when -A attacked her so many times, he had gone to Ravenswood because she asked him to. God dammit, he had even taken a bullet for her.

''Who else knew?'' his voice was stone cold and it sounded as if it came from the back of throat.

''Me, My parents and the girls. No one else. I swear.'' she was crying and her voice was heart between her loud muffles.

''This doesn't mean anything to me anymore. Don't you get it? Even if you swear i won't believe you. I can't believe you anymore. I am done, Hanna. I accepted all of your other secrets until now. You wanted to protect me. What did you want to protect me from now? My own child? You didn't have the right to do this to me. I can't... I can't stay anymore.''

He stood up from the bed and dressed up. He grabbed his backpack and putted it on his shoulder.

''Goodbye, Hanna.'' And then he just left. He didn't hesitate or look back. He was out the door and now Hanna knew that it was her fault. She couldn't follow him. She had to stay in bed. At least for tonight. She grabbed the pillow that Caleb had and started sobbing. She heard screams, but she knew that they were hers. She knew she had to stop for the sake of her child, but she couldn't.

Meanwhile, Caleb was opening the front door as he heard her screams and sobs. If he thought that her screams when he left were tearing him apart, these ones broke his heart in two. She was screaming louder and louder, with all she had in her. Her cries, the most heartbreaking sound he had ever heard in his life. For a moment he wanted to go up there and comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. He was blinded by hatred and felt so betrayed. While he was in Ravenswood fighting for his life, Hanna was there and she was moving with her life, hiding all of these things from him. His own child.

He shut the door behind him as he walked outside of the Marin house, his eyes filling with tears as he got to his jeep and drove to his apartment. He grabbed a bottle of vodka, not bothering to even take a cup. He sat in his couch and buried his face in his hands, breaking down in tears. He grabbed the vodka and started drinking. _''I love you, Caleb.''_ He drank more. _''No more secrets. I promise.''_ He kept drinking until the full bottle was empty, trying to stop her angelic voice from talking to him inside his head.

His fists were clenched as he hit the wall again and again, until his knuckles were bleeding and he didn't even bother to put on ice. She took all these things away from him without even asking him. She could have gone to Ravenswood or even called him. She could have explained and he could have listened. She didn't. But from the other side, it was better for her and the baby. He wouldn't be there for them 100%. Dammit, he didn't believe that he could be there for them even now.

The last thing he remembered, was taking one more sip of the bottle of tequila he was holding and then it all turned black.

This time, not even passing out could stop his own dreams and conscience.

He saw Hanna. She was in Ravenswood walking towards him at the bridge by the river. She looked absolutely stunning. Her golden hair tangled from the wind and she wore a white long angelic fitting dress that showed her tiny baby bump. She was now in front of him.

''Caleb...We're having a little baby.''

Then Caleb grabbed her in his arms twirling her around, her giggle echoing in the dark night. He kissed her and suddenly he heard a sound. Someone was running towards him and Hanna. The person wore a black hoodie, but it wasn't -A. Not in Ravenswood. The next minute was a blur. Caleb saw Hanna's beautiful aqua eyes look into his for the last time as the hooded person buried the knife in her stomach. He started yelling and crying, holding onto Hanna's body as her white dress turned red and her eyes froze open.

''Who are you?'' he half-yelled, half-cried out to the person. Surprisingly the person got closer to him and removed the hood, revealing his face.

''This can't be happening...''

Hanna's killer was him.

He woke up jumping up from the couch, still hearing Hanna's giggle in his head and seeing her lifeless blue eyes. But he really was seeing Hanna's eyes in front of him. They were red and swollen from crying. The sun threw its rays on her, showing him how destroyed she really was. She wore a pair of black leggings, a purple V line t-shirt and a big wool coat. Her hair were in a ponytail, maybe to hide that she hadn't brush it and her cheeks were stained from all the tears she obviously has shed in only one night.

''What happened? Nightmare?'' Hanna sat next to him in the couch as he grabbed the bottle again.

''What do you want here Hanna? You want to apologize? Because i don't want to listen to you. I don't want to hear you. I don't want to hear anything. ''

''Caleb, please listen to me...'' tried to say Hanna, but he cute her off.

''No, Hanna! You are going to listen to me for once! You took everything from me. You took my own child. Because of you i missed the time you found out you were pregnant, the time you popped, the baby's first kick, the gender reveal. I missed on so many things, because you didn't want to tell me that you were pregnant.''

Her eyes were filled with tears again as she tried to speak. ''I thought that you left me for Miranda, Caleb. You dumped me for her and never wanted to see me or hear about me again. I woke up that morning and you were gone. No note, no goodbye. What did you except me to do when two weeks later i found out that i was pregnant with your child? I thought you left because you fell in love with her. And if I told you about the baby,…you would tell me to get an abortion. I couldn't do that to our baby and I couldn't destroy your new life with Miranda."

He didn't look at her while he kept drinking more and more.

''I came here to give you this.'' She pulled out of her bag a small package and handed it over to him. ''If you ever want to talk to me, just call. Goodbye.''

Hanna stood up and walked out of the apartment, silencing her sobs with her hand and silently crying while she leaned against the closed wooden door.

Inside, Caleb still holding onto his bottle of tequila, opened the package that Hanna had given to him. It was a pile of letters, which were tied by a rope. He untied it, took the first letter and read it:

" _Dear Caleb,_

 _I am writing you this letter, even though I know that I am going to be too scared to actually send it in Ravenswood. To you. I hope that you are happy with Miranda and that she makes you happy, the way I probably couldn't._

 _There have officially passed two weeks, since you left for Ravenswood and since I last saw you. But I'm not writing this letter to cry about missing you and how I can't live without you, even thought that is what has been going on._

 _I am writing this letter to tell you that today I found out that I am pregnant. And it's yours, Caleb._

 _I want to sent this letter to you, but I don't want to destroy your new relationship. I am sorry Caleb. But I am keeping the baby._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hanna.''_

He opened the next letter quickly after sipping a little more of his drink:

" _Dear Caleb,_

 _Today I went for my first ultrasound. I didn't go alone, though. The girls were with me._

 _At first I didn't want to go and I had a break down again and refused to eat. But finally, they all carried me to Spencer's car and we went together._

 _The gel was cold, like really cold. But today I heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. It was the most surreal and unforgettable experience in my whole life. Also I got the baby's first picture. It is so small like a little seed and you would have loved to see it. It probably would have reminded you of the cereal you ate when you first moved in my basement._

 _I spent the whole afternoon looking at the picture and listening to the heartbeat while crying, wanting you to be here with me to look at all of these. But I knew that couldn't happen._

 _Caleb, I still can't sleep at nights. I still wake up screaming your name and crying. I don't know how to do this anymore. Every night one of the girls stays over to make sure I'm fine. I don't want to put our baby in danger._

 _I miss you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Hanna.''_

She never mentioned any of these to him and he was shocked to find out that she had break downs and nightmares often. He pulled out another one.

" _Dear Caleb,_

 _I now am 13 weeks pregnant, which means 3 months. I really don't get the whole weeks things but I have gotten used to it._

 _I have now developed a routine. Wake up from nightmare, cry, throw up, sleep again, wake up, throw up, go to school, return, eat, read, sleep. This has been going for the last 13 weeks now._

 _But today my little routine was broken. I woke up from a nightmare and I tried to calm myself down, because I was alone in my bedroom. Then, I went quickly to the bathroom because my nausea had returned once again. But as I undressed to take a shower I noticed something._

 _It was a small, but noticeable baby bump. It was faint, but there. The first real proof that our baby was really there. I rub the bump all day long and the girls just can't get enough of it._

 _I feel like a part of you is still here with me, Caleb. It's haunting me._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hanna.''_

By the end of the letter tearing were starting to roll down his cheeks as he grabbed the next one with shaking hands.

" _Dear Caleb,_

 _I am now 20 weeks pregnant, so that means 5 months in simple English. People have started to notice my baby bump for a while now and I have to deal with everyone criticizing me too._

 _Thank, god I have stopped throwing up all the time and I don't need to get excused from class to go and vomit._

 _I hope you are happy in Ravenswood. Don't think that I have stopped thinking about you. That's all I do. I want to know if you are okay and healthy, but I can never know for sure._

 _Today, something happened. I had previously asked my mom to hide all the photos with you or even throw them away, because I couldn't look at them without breaking down. Today, I went in the basement to look for my favorite Manolos and I accidentally found an old photo album of my pictures. Curious as I am, I took it upstairs to see why she hid it down there. As I reached the last page, I saw why._

 _It was a picture of you and me before you left. The one that Aria had snapped at the park. The moment I saw it I wanted to rip it so much, but something stopped me. It was a small kick. The baby had kicked the moment I saw your face in the picture._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hanna.''_

He grabbed the last letter in there and opened it.

" _Dear, Caleb_

 _I am 30 week pregnant, which means that in one week I will be finally in the 8_ _th_ _month. The doctor said that you can identify the gender of a baby from the 25_ _th_ _week to be sure that the baby's genitalia is properly developed and you can be 100% sure._

 _So today I decided that I finally went. I decided to go on my own and not tell anyone about my appointment, because I wanted to be alone. I thought that since you weren't going to be here by my side that I could just go alone and then write it to you so you can be the first to know even if you are not with me. So here it is:_

 _Caleb, we're having a little baby girl._

 _I wish that one day you will return and I will give them to you. And no matter what happens, thank you. For leaving me the most beautiful gift a person could ever receive._

 _Our daughter._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Hanna.''_

He let the letters down and saw a little picture attached to one of them.

It was the ultra sound picture of his daughter.

He started crying now. Sobbing until he passed out from drinking, thinking about all the mistakes he had made. Leaving his one and true love behind as his daughter grew inside of her.

 **End of Chapter 5.**

 **Please review your opinion.**

 **It was really difficult to write this one.**

 **Thank you for all your dedication.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the patience everyone.**

 **Please review this chapter.**

 **The reviews are extremely important and**

 **If you review I promise to update sooner.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these superb characters.**

Caleb knew that he had to get out of his apartment, but again, he didn't know where to go.

He didn't have his father there and his mother was in Montecito at the moment. Also, he wouldn't risk going to Hanna's. He didn't want to talk to her or see her, until he had made a final decision about his future. He knew that there was one other person that he could always go to.

He grabbed his car keys and got inside his Jeep. He drove to Toby's house and knocked on his front door. After a minute or two, the door opened, revealing Toby with his brown hair messy, wearing black sweatpants and a grey T-shirt.

"Caleb?" he said surprised, with a smile quickly forming on his lips. "When did you come back?"

"Two days ago. Can I come in?"

"Of course man." Toby stepped aside, letting Caleb walk inside his apartment. They sat at the couch as he brought two cups of coffee. The taste of coffee in Caleb's lips was strange as he had only been drinking alcohol these past few months.

"What's wrong? I mean…Have you talked to Hanna at all since you came back?" he asked, obviously oblivious to all the things that had happened these past two days.

"I did. Her and her baby bump." He drank a little bit more of his coffee, trying to test Toby so he can be sure that he doesn't know that he is the father.

"Caleb…Really, I don't get this whole story with Hanna being pregnant. One day, two weeks after you had left for Ravenswood, Hanna told us to all come over at Spencer's house, where she announced to us that she was pregnant. She didn't tell us who the father was so we didn't ask. Later, I asked Spencer and she told me…that she didn't know. But I didn't believe her. Since then, no one brought up the issue of the baby's father and we just let it go. But I think that all of the girls were lying to us."

Caleb took a deep breath trying to weight in on if he should or shouldn't tell Toby after all. But he was his best friend and Toby trusted him with every problem that he had with his family or Spencer. He knew he could trust him with that secret and that he could help him decide the best thing to do.

"Toby, I am the father." He said and leaned back, waiting for his reaction.

"What? Are you serious?" he stuttered as he putted his hand through his hair, trying to process what his best friend had just told him.

"Yeah I am. Hanna told me last night. She was lying to all of you and only the girls and her parents knew the truth."

"So, what happened what she told you..?" he asked, concerned for his reaction.

"I lashed out on her and stormed out in the middle of the night. I could hear…her screams and sobs from outside of the house. That's how bad she was."

"What? Why would you do that to her Caleb? I get that she hid that from you, but besides your anger you should have thought about Hanna and the baby too. You have no idea what stress can do to her in her situation."

He was starting to get upset at Caleb for his behavior towards Hanna. Before he left, he would have never treated her like that, no matter what she had done to him.

"I do… The night before, I walked out on her in our first encounter and she found me in the playground, drinking. I…got pissed and I demanded to know the baby's father and when she didn't tell me, I grabbed her by the wrist to lift her up…and she fainted. We went to the hospital and the doctors said that she had Preeclampsia. That disease was left untreated for so long that it could cause from premature delivery to…fatal complications to the mother and child. The doctors suggested bed rest and no stress, but…"

"Are you fucking serious? You know that what you did can fucking kill Hanna and your baby and you did it anyway? I don't even recognize you anymore."

"You don't get it. I was blinded. She hid my own child from me for eight whole months. If I hadn't came back, god knows if she would have ever told me. I would have lived three hours away and my child would have been growing up without me here."

"But she told you Caleb. She didn't let you find out on your own or lie about who the father is. She told you in your face because she thought that you had to know and that if you did, you would support her like you always did. But, from the way you treated her Caleb…She might give up on you." He was concerned about the choices that Caleb was making. He was reckless and was hurting Hanna and his child.

"She didn't. A few hours ago she came back in my apartment. And she gave me those letters." He handed him over the letters as he leaned back, leaving him to read them. When he was done, Toby looked at him with his judging face.

"Caleb, I will ask you a question and please answer it." Caleb nodded slowly.

"What the hell happened with Miranda?" The knot in Caleb stomach turned into a lump in his throat as he took a deep breath.

"Miranda needed my help with her family, but things didn't go as planned. And I had to stay. I was fighting for my life and I couldn't risk pulling Hanna into this whole situation that was going on."

"But she told you about –A. She risked your life by telling you. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Toby…What was happening in Ravenswood made –A's little games look like vacation in Cancun, during Spring Break. I was going to die and I didn't want Hanna to come with me. She needed to move on with her life without me and as much as it hurt me I had to do it, because at that time I thought that my death was inevitable."

"Well, have you told her that? After she left your apartment today did you call her?" Caleb wasn't looking at him in the eye and it made Toby certain that the answer was no.

"Hanna wasn't okay when you left Caleb. She still isn't. When you were first gone, I didn't see Spencer for days because she was staying with Hanna trying to calm her down. She told me that she woke up every single night, from two to three times, crying and screaming your name-begging you to come back or to not leave her. She told me that she would spend days not eating until she was underweight and her eyes were hollow and empty. And when she found out that she was pregnant, her mother had to force her to eat food because she said that she would have a miscarriage if she kept up that way of living. She wasn't herself Caleb. She still isn't. Everyone in Rosewood criticized her about being pregnant and then she went in New York to find Alison with the others. When they did, someone was following them. They ran up to roof and a hooded person appeared. Hanna stepped first, trying to protect her friends holding a gun. The person shot Hanna in the leg."

"What? Are you serious?" He was shocked at what Toby was telling him. Hanna could have been dead now.

"I am. Then Ezra showed up and tried to save them and the person shot him in the stomach. Afterwards Hanna was moved to the New York Presbyterian and was at critical condition as she had lost a lot of blood and…she almost lost the baby because she almost bled to death."

Caleb remained silent as he looked at Toby with his eyes glassy.

"That night, Ashley called you. But you didn't pick up. So I did. But you didn't answer Caleb. Hanna was in surgery and we didn't know if her or the baby would make it and you didn't answer. So, don't say that no one called because we did. And you ignored it."

"I don't know…No one called me…I don't remember. Maybe someone ignored my phone ringing, because it couldn't have been with me that night."

"Whatever. My point is that whatever shit you were going through, Hanna can handle hearing about. She didn't have a jolly good life when you left. She was scared and she needed you. And she still does. You can't help her and be there for your child if you only get drunk and lash out on her. You have to go and explain to her."

He looked at his best friend, appreciating everything he just had told him. He was right when he chose to come there. Toby was the only person that could help him at these kinds of situations. Suddenly Toby's phone buzzed. He picked up and read the incoming text. He stretched out his hand showing him the text:

" _ **Toby, I will be a little late. Hanna is here and she is not okay. I love you –S"**_

"Here is your chance. Go to Spencer's and talk to her. Come clean." Toby said putting his phone on his pocket and standing up.

"You're right. I will. Thank you man. You really helped me." He smiled at Toby.

"No problem. That's what best friends are for. To help their best friends with their pregnant ex-girlfriends and their relationship issues."

He slapped his neck and opened the apartment door.

"Thanks again, Tobs."

"Any time you want." He said and closed the door as Caleb walked down the metal staircase and towards his Jeep.

"Spence, I screwed up big time. He will never forgive me for what I did to him. I hid him his own child. I deserve this. It's my punishment."

Hanna broke down in sobs again, while she rested her head in Spencer's shoulder. She cried for several minutes, until Spencer heard a knock on the door and lifted her head to see Caleb standing there, leaning against the doorway, with the rain that had just started staining his clothes and hair.

Spencer sat up a little, causing Hanna to lift her head and look the way that Spencer was looking at. It was early evening by then and the sun had fallen, so all she saw was Caleb's shiny brown eyes as her looked at her.

"Should I let him inside?" asked Spencer, not making a move. Hanna nodded and she walked to the door, unlocking in and letting Caleb walk in the living room. He tried to shake the rain off of his hair, but he stood still in his place, not knowing what to do. Finally Spencer was the first to talk.

"Guys, I have to go. Toby is waiting for me. You can stay here as long as you want, just close the door before you go."

Spencer gave Hanna a hug and left from the door that leaded to the car garage.

"Hanna…Can we go somewhere else to talk?"

"Okay. But, I don't have a car with me." She tried to stand up, but the pain in her back didn't make it easy. When Caleb saw that she was struggling, he rushed to help her get on her feet.

"It's fine…I don't mind driving you."

They walked to his Jeep and he started driving. Hanna saw that he was driving towards his apartment and not her house, which surprised her, but also scared her-fearing what he had to say to her.

Caleb opened the door and Hanna walked inside the house, instantly hit by the smell of the alcohol. She putted her hand on her nose, trying to cover up the scent.

Caleb moved and sat at the couch removing the empty liquor bottles and putting them in the table. Hanna moved and sat next to him, resting her hand on her baby bump.

"Caleb…I just wanted to tell you…that I am sorry. I am sorry that I didn't reach out to you and tell you that I was pregnant…I was scared and I didn't want to bother you."

This was actually the first time that she has told him that she was sorry and hearing that made him feel sorry too. He had left her in the first place.

"It's okay Hanna…I was over at Toby's and told me what happened when I was gone. He said that he and your mother called when you were in the hospital in New York and I didn't answer. I let you down Hanna too. You and our baby could have died and I wouldn't have known because I was too irresponsible to pick up my damn phone."

"No one had told me about it. I was released ten days later with stitches all across my thigh. I still have scars from them, but I cover them with foundation."

"That is not the point, Hanna. You could have died in that surgery table. Both you and our baby. And I would have never known about it and I would have never mourned you and our child. I would have lived my miserable life, not knowing that you were dead and it was all my fault, because I was too weak to tell you the truth." She reached out for his hand and putted it between the two of her. He did not object though.

"Caleb, please. Tell me what happened in Ravenswood." Her eyes were glassy as she looked at his-a reflection of hers.

So he told her everything.

"The moment I walked in on Ravenswood I was part of a curse that plagued Ravenswood for generations which said that 5 teenagers must be sacrificed for each soldier returning alive in Ravenswood. Miranda, Luke, Olivia, Remy and me were 'The Five'. We were going to die. The first night in Ravenswood, Remy drove me and Miranda and we picked up Luke and Olivia from the road. As we passed the Ravenswood bridge, Miranda grabbed the steering wheel from Remy and suddenly we were sinking. We were destined to die that night, Hanna. But we didn't. Only Miranda did. That night I fell asleep in her room, at her uncle's house and Miranda appeared in my dream and told me that I had to help her. After then, she was a ghost and only I could see her for most of the time. Then, the four of us had to find a way to break the curse, but someone was trying to stop us. That's why I didn't want you to know. When you came…That little girl you met in the park was…a demon. She wanted to kill you. The bath you took…In the same bathtub something tried to drown me when I first came and after you left someone tried to strangle me. You couldn't come back Hanna. You couldn't know and I couldn't risk losing you. I was going to die and you had to keep living without me. Leaving you and pretending not to love you, was the hardest thing I had ever done in my whole life."

Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks and her sobs were muffled and quiet. Caleb looked at her and putted his hand across her cheeks, slowly wiping her tears with his thumb.

"I am so sorry…" she whispered, not trying to stop her tears from falling down.

He looked at her lips and then her eyes and she did the same thing. Slowly Caleb leaned in, softly pressing his lips to hers. She putted her hand on his chest as he started moving his lips on hers and stroked her cheek. She started kissing back, until his hand was rubbing up and down her spine.

She had missed him so much and felt like she was lost this whole time. She pulled away slowly and cupped his face with her dainty hands. She stood up, holding his hand. He grabbed her and leaded her to his bedroom. It was still pretty empty, with only the bed and the bedside tables in there and the large window without curtain so the moonlight was showering the whole bedroom with its pale and beautiful light.

Caleb grabbed Hanna and pulled her close to his body. She felt his warmth radiating from his whole body to hers, making them one. He softy touched her lips with his, as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He grabbed her by the hips, slowly laying her to the bed, supporting her head with a fluffy pillow. He removed her t-shirt and threw it on the floor and a moment later she threw his. He left a trail of soft kisses down her neck and started kissing her breasts, gently massaging them. He removed her pants and shoes, throwing them away along with his.

He slid his hand underneath her lace panties, massaging her center slowly. It had been eight months since they were last together like this. He earned a soft moan from her mouth and saw her strawberry lips part softly. He leaned in and kissed her again, trying to savor her taste. He returned his attention back to his previous affection. He continued stroking her as he putted one finger inside of her and heard a surprised sound, escape her throat. He putted it in and out and after a little he putted a second finger inside of her. Immediately she thrusted her hips, showing how much he liked it. After a little he felt Hanna's body tremble so as she started to say something to him her voice was covered by her loud moans.

He grabbed her panties and slid them off when her orgasm he had passed. She stretched out her hands and threw his boxers to the pile of clothes. Caleb slowly placed himself above her, but before he did anything-he stopped.

"Will it hurt the baby..? If we…?" he asked as he looked at Hanna worried.

"No. I read in a book that says that it is okay, as long as the woman is comfortable."

"Do you want to..?" he trailed off. She got him from his hair and kissed him passionately. He grabbed her from the base of her back and putted her on the headboard. He moved closer to her and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her, leaving her a moment to adjust to his size. Her mouth parted and he grinned at her sight so vulnerable. He started thrusting inside her, taking his take and feeling her around him. He was so close to her and their baby for the first time and it felt like a complete dream. Hanna was in his arms. He dreamt about this so many times, almost every night with Ravenswood when he managed to sleep. And now he had her exactly as she wanted her, and even more. With his child inside of her.

Small whimpers escaped her mouth as he moved in and out of her again and again.

"Caleb… I think I'm…" Before she could finish, her words were muffled as she moaned and said his name like a chant. After a little she heard him muffle something, but it was lost as he spilled inside her, yelling her name.

After they were both relaxed they layed together in the bed, not bothering to cover themselves up with the sheets.

"When is your due date?" Caleb asked curiously looking at her. Her head was set in his chest and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and Hanna could listen to his heartbeat.

"December 21. The doctor says that it is the most far that I could go before going into labor."

"So, winter baby it is." He smiled down at her as he saw her eyes close and she drifted away to sleep, with the feeling of Caleb's hand in her baby bump.

Caleb stroked her stomach as the baby kicked, causing him to be surprised.

"Hey little princess, I don't know if you can't hear me, but I'm your daddy. And I'm here now and I promise I will never, ever leave you. Goodnight princess. Daddy loves you." He leaned in and kissed her stomach.

Hanna hadn't drifted to sleep just yet and heard everything he said with a soft smile on her face. Finally his breathing slowed down and they both fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up early and turned to wrap her arms around Caleb, but he wasn't there.

She stood up, wrapping the sheet around her body. She walked to the living room and tried to find him. She finally saw Caleb, sitting on the kitchen in a stool by the counter. She moved closer to him, trying to see what he was doing. When she finally did, she was shocked.

Caleb was leaning on the counter, drinking from a bottle of tequila. When he finally noticed Hanna being there, he turned to look at her.

"What the hell are you doing Caleb?" she asked before he could say a word to her.

"What do you think I am doing? Just sit down and I'll give you some breakfast."

"What are you going to give me? Tequila or maybe Scotch? Oh, let me guess, vodka?"

He looked at her, surprisingly hurt by what she had just said. "What happened? Didn't you have fun? Why are you suddenly getting pissed off by me drinking?"

"Because you can't just drink your problems away. Whatever is wrong I will help you, but I can't keep doing this…I am so sorry. I can't have my pregnancy problems and have to deal with all this stress. I am scared for you, but I am scared for the baby too. I can't keep being worried about this. I should be on bed rest, not be freaked out all the time about you passing out from drinking."

"Chill the fuck out, Hanna. It's just a glass."

"Oh, I'm sure it is. Goes with the two empty bottles dumped in the counter. I can't depend on you with our child or have a normal relationship with you if all you do is drink, and yell at me whenever I tell you something about it. I can't be scared that if I go into labor you will be passed out on the couch from drinking a whole bottle of vodka."

"Hanna…I am in control…I can handle this whole situation. Just trust me…"

"I can't…I did tonight and I woke up to find you here. Please, I love you and I want you to be okay and healthy, because I want to be with you. And together when our baby is born and right now I cannot seem to see that happening. I will help you, but we can't be together if you won't face your demons."

He looked at her, his eyes glassy.

" _I love you, Caleb Rivers and we will get through this. You will be okay and we will be together if you want to. I will fight for you. I didn't come this far, not to have a happy ending."_

 **This is it for Chapter 6.**

 **I hope you like it,**

 **because it was emotional for me to write.**

 _ **Pll.**_ **I really hoped you liked the Toby-Caleb bonding.**

 **What would you want to happen?**

 **Please review.**

 **The more reviews I get , the quicker I will update.**

 **Thank you for your support.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It is time for this chapter.**

 **I think that this a little different from the others,**

 **Because we see more of Hanna and Caleb's normal life**

 **And how much he cares about her and the baby.**

 **Should be fun.**

 **Please, review as much as you can**

 **Because it is really helpful to me.**

 **Thank you for all your support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters. All rights go to I. Marlene King and Alloy Entertainment.**

Hanna putted on her clothes and grabbed her bag. Caleb was still sitting in the stool by the counter, drinking. She looked at him and sighed as she rubbed her stomach. Her eyes were starting to water and she wiped them before he could notice it. She walked closer to him and sat there until he saw her standing next to him.

He slowly lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes glassy-ready to burst in tears.

"Caleb. I'm going to go home now." She said.

"Uhm…Do you need a ride home?" he asked standing up and passing his hand through his hair.

"You can't drive. You're drunk, Caleb. I can just walk back home."

"No. Uhm…Do you want me to walk you?" he asked while he heard her wrist, preventing her from moving.

"I would rather go alone…Can you please take a shower and sleep a little? And I promise I will come check up on you in the afternoon."

He looked at her, observing her expression while he still held her wrist. It was so hard for him to have Hanna next to him and not be able to touch her. She told him that that they could not be together, if he was like this, and he wanted to get better. But sometimes, it was just too hard for him to face reality as he didn't know what it really was anymore.

"I can come over your place if you want to. You have to stay relaxed, don't you?" she smiled at him softy and he let go of her wrist. She nodded and grabbed her keys.

"See you this afternoon." She said. For a moment he looked at her, hesitant about something. He was thinking about whether he was going to say something or not.

He looked at her and took a deep breath. He stretched out his hand toward her stomach, stopping before he touched it.

"Can I..? I mean, do you mind..?" He was so nervous as he stood still, waiting for her approval or disapproval.

She smiled softly at him and nodded. "Caleb, after all, it is your baby too in there. You have every right."

He touched her stomach and rubbed it softly. He moved closer to her stomach, until he was just breaths away from her stomach.

"Goodbye, princess. Daddy loves you. I will see you this afternoon." He kissed Hanna's stomach and then sat back.

"See you later, Han."

"Take care Caleb." She said and walked away from his apartment, shutting the door behind her. She stopped for a moment and tried to prevent herself from crying but unfortunately, she couldn't. She needed to help Caleb get better and be there for them. But most of all, he needed to be there for himself first.

After she took a long bath, she layed in her bed and tried to fall asleep. After from hours of trying she finally drifted away and inside her dreams.

She spent her whole afternoon with Caleb, looking at the ultrasound pictures and listening to the baby's heartbeat, just like she always dreamed. After that Caleb drove back to his apartment at late night, leaving her alone and not being able to close her eyes.

It wasn't easy to make Caleb better. For the first week he was wreck, constantly drinking and passing out, while Hanna had to drive over to his place and wake him up. She sat next to him, made him coffee, did the laundry, listened to him and ultimately stayed with him until he was asleep. It was an ongoing loop for almost every single day. He had bad days and good ones.

One day they could go out and grab lunch, or eat ice-cream and the other, she would find him passed out on his floor or couch from drinking a whole bottle the night before. She would wash his face, make him a coffee and help him get to bed. Her mother and all of the girls were constantly tutoring her about how all of this was going to hurt the baby and how she needed to stop thinking about Caleb and think about herself first.

But she just couldn't stop doing this. She couldn't give up on Caleb, because she knew he would never do that if he was in her place. There had passed 2 weeks since Caleb's return from Ravenswood and she was now almost in her 9th month.

"Mom, do you like this?" Hanna asked as she walked over to her mother and showed her the beautiful white lace dress she had found.

"It's beautiful, honey." Ashley answered as she walked over to Hanna and twirled her around.

Meanwhile, in the Brew Caleb and the girls were sitting in their usual spot, sipping coffee.

"Do you think Hanna has suspected anything?" Aria asked nervously.

"No. I went in dinner with her last night and she didn't mention it. She would have been curious to find out and she wouldn't keep herself from spilling it all out and asking a million questions." Said Spencer as she looked at her laptop's screen.

"So how is everything coming along?" asked Caleb.

"Just perfect. The Brew is booked, the furniture are set and delivered, the flowers are ordered, the waiters are ready, gift bags set, cake ordered, planners hired and catering done."

"Good. Did you sent the invitations out?" Caleb asked looking at them.

"Yes. Everyone has sent back a positive answer except of her father, from whom ihaven't heard back from."

"Okay good. So the dress code is white and blue, right?" he asked as he sipped his coffee.

"For the girls yes. The boys must wear all-black. So before I come and get Hanna to bring here there I text her to wear white and blue, right?"

"Yeah." Said Emily with a soft smile on her face. "Also, thank you for funding all of this. And it was your idea that inspired us for all those stuff."

"Well, if you hadn't agreed to organize this whole thing, neither the idea nor the money would matter."

"Let's hope she doesn't figure it all out."

Three days later-at November 5th, Hanna was in her bed, resting when she heard her phone buzz next to her. She opened and saw a text message from Caleb.

" _ **Breakfast at The Brew. Be ready in half an hour. And wear only white and blue. –C"**_

She could not deny that she was surprised that Caleb was awake before 12 o' clock and not drunk or passed out. But, nevertheless she was happy to be spending the morning with him on a quiet note. It would be good for a change, not having to drive over Caleb's apartment and spent hours from her day, taking care of him.

She moved over to her closet and started to look for what she was going to wear. Half an hour later Caleb knocked on her front door and she walked over to open to him.

Once she opened the door, his mouth fell open at the sight of her. She looked stunning in her skintight mid-length white dress that showed her cleavage and baby bump and her stunning backside. She had followed his instructions carefully and had wore her white dress with tiffany blue heels, a handbag and a blazer. She had her hair, half-up half-down, and had mostly a natural make up. She was so beautiful with the sunlight on her face.

She observed Caleb closely. He looked different that morning. His hair was brushed and he didn't have his normal dark circles or smell of alcohol. He wore a black suit and a black shirt and looked like he had just taken a shower.

"Good morning, Caleb." She said as she smiled at him widely.

"You're beautiful." He told her, smiling at her. She blushed lightly, but smiled at him. "We should go. We can't be late."

"Late to what?" she asked, starting to suspect that something was going on.

"To nothing. Come on, let's go." He grabbed her hand and quickly walked with her to his Jeep. The drive to The Brew was awkward and quiet and Hanna kept thinking about what Caleb was planning. It was so hard for Hanna to be with Caleb, but not be able to touch him or kiss him.

When they finally arrived, Caleb walked first and opened the door for her. She was speechless. In front of her, wasn't The Brew anymore.

In front of her, everything was decorated in white and blue furniture and in their usual spot- where the couches and armchairs were, layed a big glass table decorated with Tiffany's boxes that had white roses in them and vases with white lilies, white roses and tiffany blue ones. The chairs were the same blue shade and in the place of the high table and stools was a really long table with the buffet. A little further was a table with a cake in the shape of stacked Tiffany's boxes and had whipped cream on the base. Around it were multiple Tiffany's & CO. gift bags and more flower-boxes and vases with all those beautiful flowers.

Standing in front of the table was everyone she hoped to be there today. The girls, their mothers, her mother, Melissa Hastings, Toby, Ezra, Lucas and even her father. She was surprised and happy that he was there, but also kind of sad that Alison wasn't able to show up.

"Oh my god. Am I dreaming?" Hanna managed to breath out.

"Congratulations, Hanna!" they all said together, while smiling widely. Hanna's eyes were tearing up as she turned to Caleb next to her.

"Caleb? You did all of this?" He smiled softly at her.

"Well…I had some help." The girls moved over and stood in front of them. Spencer spoke first.

"It was all Caleb's idea and he payed for everything." She said.

"All we did was plan this." Aria continued.

"And Caleb helped with everything and payed for this whole thing and brought everyone here today. He is the one that you should be really thanking." Emily said at last.

"Well, thank you too for making all of this. I love you so much guys." She hugged all of them together and smiled widely.

Afterwards everyone congratulated her and they all down to eat their Breakfast at Tiffany's. Hanna sat next to Caleb who looked at her lovingly as she ate her croissant and drank her juice-jealous of the other ones coffees.

It was time for the welcome speeches by the host after a little. Surprisingly Caleb stood up, even though he hated giving speeches.

"I would like to welcome all of you to Hanna's baby shower and thank you for coming. Most of all I would like to thank Spencer, Aria, Emily and Alison for putting this whole thing together and planning this. At first I wanted to do, a "The Devil wears Prada" theme, but I thought about how Hanna would go on about how much she loved "Breakfast at Tiffany's" and how she wanted to be Holly Golightly and loved Tiffany's & CO. So, I thought that Hanna really deserved a baby shower as amazing as her. Because Hanna is the most amazing and strong person I know and Holly Golightly may be her idol, but she is mine. So, Congratulations Hanna and I cannot wait to meet our beautiful daughter, who I am sure is going to be as extraordinary as you."

By the end of the speech, Hanna was in tears of happiness and when Caleb sat next to her, she turned and whispered "Thank you" to him.

He smiled at her and replied "It's nothing compared to what you have done for me."

Afterwards the girls spoke and said how much they love Hanna and they think she will be the best mother. They all sat down again and continued eating their breakfast until the door opened and a familiar face walked in.

"Did you miss me?" said Alison as she walked over to the table and caused Hanna and the girls to all stand up.

"Ally! You made it!" they all squealed as they hugged her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Congratulations, Han." She handed Hanna over her gift and hugged her tightly.

"How long will you stay in town?" Hanna asked as they sat back in their seats.

"Just for today." She said, smiling.

After they had cut the Tiffany's cake and ate it, it was time for Hanna to open her gifts. Most people had gotten her stuff for the baby, like clothes and toys.

She now had only one box left. She grabbed the beautiful Tiffany's box and opened it. Inside was a Tiffany's rose gold pendant with a blue diamond. It also was a card inside. She opened in and read it out loud.

" _We love you Hanna banana. Love, Spencer, Emily, Aria, Alison."_

She smiled as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. "Thank you so much."

When the baby shower was over she stayed a little longer to thank everyone for coming and ultimately Caleb would drive her back home. They got to his jeep and drove to her house where she invited Caleb inside to keep her some company, before her mother returned.

"Caleb, I just wanted thank you for everything you did today." She said to Caleb who was sitting next to her in her bed.

"Han, you have been here for me all this time and helped me no matter what. It was the least I could do for you and our daughter." She turned to him and grabbed his hand in both of hers. He smiled at her and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

He stood up and pulled something out of his jacket's pocket. It was a small blue Tiffany's box.

"I even forgot to give you your baby shower gift." He gave her the little box he had in his pocket and Hanna slowly opened it.

It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry that she had ever seen. It was the classic Tiffany diamond ring with a diamond band. She looked at Caleb with glassy eyes.

"Caleb…You didn't have to…" she breathed out bringing her hand to her mouth while in shock.

"Of course I did. You always told me that you wanted a Tiffany's ring." He smiled at her softly.

"That must have cost you a fortune…" He grabbed the ring out of the little box and slipped it in her finger. The diamond was big and the ring was heavy in her slender finger. He brought his hand in her cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb.

Hanna wrapped her hands around Caleb's neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you so much for everything you did for me." He smiled at her softly and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, Hanna's phone started to ring and she reached to pick it up.

"Mom?" she asked to the phone. She only heard muffled cries and sobs.

"Mom what's wrong? Did anything happen?" she asked desperately.

"It's…your…father…" She managed to choke out between her cries.

"Dad..? What happened..? Is everything okay..?" She heard a loud sob escape her mother's throat as she spoke.

"Your father…is…He's dead, Hanna…" Her eyes watered as she covered her mouth to stop her cries from escaping.

 **Sorry that it was a pretty boring chapter, but I didn't have much inspiration.**

 **I think that the next it's going to be much better**

 **And we will get to see how this whole thing will bring**

 **Hanna and Caleb closer and how it will affect her pregnancy.**

 **It's going to be intense, promise.**

 **Please review because that is all I need so I can update sooner.**

 **Thank you for your positivity and please give me ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. I have returned.**

 **I am sorry for that little cliffhanger in the last chapter.**

 **I think the choice was between Ted and Tom,**

 **But I chose Tom because of the impact that it would**

 **Have in Hanna and her relationship in Caleb.**

 **I know, I am evil and stuff like that, but trust me.**

 **EVERYTHING happens for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All right go to I. Marlene King and ABC Family (Freeform).**

Previously:

" _Mom what's wrong? Did anything happen?" she asked desperately._

" _It's…your…father…" She managed to choke out between her cries._

" _Dad..? What happened..? Is everything okay..?" She heard a loud sob escape her mother's throat as she spoke._

" _Your father…is…He's dead, Hanna…" Her eyes watered as she covered her mouth to stop her cries from escaping._

"What..? Mom, no! Are you serious..? No, no, no! Please tell me that's just a joke, please, …Mom..!" Hanna had broken down in sobs and spasms and Caleb next to her had widen his eyes and tried to reach her. Hanna moved away from him, while she couldn't calm herself down from all the crying.

"Hanna…" Her mother's voice broke again as she muffled her name again and again, telling her to calm down.

"Hanna, I am not kidding…He died a few minutes ago…Han…He was driving….back home with me…And…A car came from the driver's side…And threw…us off….of the road…" Ashley was almost screaming now and Hanna tried to calm herself so she can make her mother feel better.

"Mom…Please…Tell me exactly where you are…Please…" Hanna tried to steady her voice as she spoke to her mom, not trying to make her more upset than she was at the moment.

"Rosewood community hospital…" Ashley chocked out the words, before breaking down in loud cries once again.

"Shh…Mom…Calm down…I'm coming…" Hanna said and closed the phone. She buried her face in her hands and broke down in sobs. Caleb moved next to her and grabbed her hands in his.

"Han, please. Calm down and tell me what is going on." He brought his hand to her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb, like he always did. She looked at him for a moment and then broke down in tears again as he held her against his broad chest.

"My dad is…dead…" Caleb's eyes widened in shock as she held on to him tighter and he stroked her soft blonde hair. "I have to go to the hospital…I have to go…" She mumbled as she stood up and reached for a sweater and jeans and tried to putted them on with tears running from her eyes, not bothering to tell Caleb to get out. Hanna grabbed her car keys and putted on her shoes with much difficulty and uncomfort, while sobs escaped her throat. Caleb stood up and moved towards her, grabbing her and forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were swollen and the blue color of them faint.

"Hanna. I will drive you to the hospital. If you don't stop acting like this, you know what will happen to the baby and you. I need you to stay safe, Hanna. Please." He leaned and kissed her lips softly.

"We are not together Caleb. You can't do that." She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"You did it. Also, desperate times call for desperate measures, and it calmed you down, didn't it?" She let out a small whimper.

"My father died Caleb! No kiss can calm me down from it!" she broke down again, but he still held her in his arms-not even thinking of letting her go again.

"We have to go…My mother…" She held onto him and they moved to his Jeep once again. The drive to the Rosewood Hospital was short and quiet. Hanna tried to calm herself down and be strong for her mother.

Even though she thought about how her mother would be during that whole ride, what was standing before her was way beyond what she could have ever expected. Ashley was sitting in her hospital bed with her white skin covered in bruises and deep cuts. Especially in her face, starting from her left cheekbone and ending in her jawline, were stitches and gauze covering them carefully. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her cheeks stained from the tears. She saw pain in the she looked at Hanna as she ran and fell in her mother's arms crying and sobbing.

"Mom…Mommy…" she muffled and cried in her mother's arms-not being able to feel safe anywhere anymore.

"Han, I'm so sorry…I never…I never meant for all of these to happen." Ashley chocked out and stroked Hanna's hair.

"It's not your…fault…It's not…I can't believe it…I can't…" she muffled and whimpered in her mother's arms.

After hours of sitting by her mother and trying to calm her down, Hanna and Caleb went to get coffee for him and her mother, and tea for her. As they walked towards the cafeteria, Hanna thought of her father again.

He wasn't perfect by any means. He had abandoned her and her mother and was cruel. He had started a new family and never looked back. But, after all he came back in her life and tried with his own wrong, weird way to get closer to her. When she and Caleb had first started dating, he openly told her that he despised him and that he thought that he was going to ruin her whole life. And then, when he learned that he had gotten her pregnant and left for Ravenswood, he got so upset that he threatened to go and kill him with his own bare hands. But, it was her fault that she didn't tell him and she tried to explain that to her father numerous times.

She hated how little he thought of her, and how he never showed her that she made him proud. But, that morning, in one of the most blissful mornings in her life, her father had actually showed up where she needed him and when they were about to leave, he came closer to her, giving her his gift. It was a box with that had a rose-gold locket in it. She took it in her hands and opened it. Inside it had something carved:

"Always proud of you. –Love, Dad 3.6.1994"

She looked at him, her eyes teary as she hugged him. She had thanked him and he had kissed her forehead. He told her that she was one of the only things in his life, that he was proud of doing and how he never wanted her to forget that. He had promised that he would be there for her now, that he would try to fix the biggest mistake he made in his whole life.

"Han…Are you alright?" Caleb asked as he walked back to her. Hanna was leaning against the cold hospital wall and was holding on to it.

"I'm not." She whispered and broke down in sobs as he went and supported her. She broke down and started crying in his arms, staining his beautiful black suit.

"I'm so sorry, Han…" A few tears escaped his eyes as he stroked his hair.

"I'm scared Caleb. I'm scared that I will forget his voice and the way he looked…" Her voice was broken from the sobs and muffles. "Please don't ever let me forget his voice."

She kissed her forehead softly. "You will not. I promise. Trust me this is going to get better, you will get through this." They walked to the cafeteria and sat in a table with their beverages.

"I don't know if I can't keep doing this. It's like I'm waiting for the next horrible thing to happen. First, you came back, but it turned out to be a good thing, then we found out that I had Preeclampsia and now…" He held her small hand in both of his and stoked it with his thumb carefully.

"You know that no matter what happens, you will have me and the girls. And your mother. And in a month, we will have our beautiful little daughter in our hands." She sighed at his remark.

"I know, Caleb. But I am scared...Scared for my mother. And for the baby the most. I'm scared that I am hurting it with my reactions and all my depression and sadness. Do you think that because of all these things…I might have…I mean, do you think that there is a possibility that I have put our baby in danger?" He looked at her sympathetically and sighed.

"I don't know, Han. We have the ultrasound in one week and then we will know if everything is okay. Just relax and know that I am by your side no matter what happens." She smiled at him, her first real smile since she found out about her father.

"You and our daughter helped me with my demons and I will do anything to help you with yours. Promise."

And that is how the days passed. And Caleb kept the promise he gave to Hanna. He was by her side through everything. When her mother refused to eat anything, he was with her to support her, when she told him that she could not sleep at night he came over to her house and slept with her for every following night, and when the time came to make the funeral arrangements the whole responsibility fell on Hanna, as her mother was too busy mourning, locked up in her bedroom. She tried to do it herself at first, but she ended up breaking down again and she called Caleb who ended up planning the whole funeral by himself.

A week later, came the day Hanna dreaded the most. The day that she had to say goodbye to her dad forever. She woke up early in the morning from hearing Caleb getting out of the shower and closing the bathroom door. She turned and saw the time. 9:00. So, she had only half an hour to get ready and then ultimately leave for the funeral.

"Morning sleepyhead." Said Caleb and sat and the edge of the bed, wiping his hair with a fluffy white towel.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she asked as she stood up from the bed with evident difficulty, her back aching.

"You were so peaceful and I did not want to disturb you." He said as he moved towards his sack. He grabbed a new pair of boxers and putted it on, not bothering to go inside the bathroom. Hanna felt her cheeks redden as he turned and looked at her, in only his boxers, with his chestnut hair damp.

"The bathroom is all yours, princess." Caleb said and Hanna moved towards the bathroom with a smile on her face by the sound of her old nickname from when she first met him.

She took a quick shower and got ready as fast as she could. Caleb walked inside Hanna's bedroom, half an hour later, to find her putting on her heels and standing up to look at him. She looked absolutely dashing, with her blonde hair wavy, falling in her shoulders-wearing a black bodycon spaghetti-stap dress with a wool black patchwork jacket and black stiletto pumps with structured mesh inserts. A velvet black chocker graced her neck, while she held a black YSL clutch and in her wrist laid a black watch, totally contrary to her Tiffany's ring. A gift from him, which she never parted from the moment he gave it to her. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Han." He moved closer to her and observed her better. She smiled sadly.

"I could say that for you too." She observed his outfit better and admired his black suit, white shirt and sunglasses.

"We have to go." She said and moved to her dresser to grab her black Fendi sunglasses. He putted his hand on her back and they went out in the hallway. Hanna walked over to her mother's room as Caleb waited for her.

"Mom. It's time to go." She said and softly moved towards her mother, who was sitting on the bed. Ashley had putted on a plain black dress and had surprisingly done her make-up and hair after a week.

"I can't do this Hanna." She said and stroked her daughter's hair.

"You can and you will. I did and so can you." Hanna said and stood up, making her mother stand up too. Ella Montgomery, Veronica Hastings and Pam Fields had arrived and were chatting with Caleb in low volumes. When they saw Ashley, all of them moved towards her and hugged her.

"Mom, we are going to go now and we will see you in the church. I love you." Ashley kissed her head and she and Caleb walked to the car and he helped her get inside his car. They drove to the church and parked.

"Are you ready, Han?" He asked and stroked her cheek.

"No, I'll never be. But let's go." She said. Caleb moved closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips. He got out of the car and moved towards her to open the car door.

"You know that you cannot keep doing this, Caleb." She said as she got out of the car with the help of his hand. He winked at her and putted on his usual smirk only for a moment.

"You'll get through this. I promise." He said as he put his hand around her waist protectively and leaded her to the church. The funeral was short. Hanna sat there, helpless as her mother sobbed next to her. She leaned in Caleb's shoulders and cried as softly as she could. Aria, Spencer and Emily sat next to him and even they teared up at the sight of Hanna crying.

Afterwards Hanna sat with the girls in the bench by the church as they hugged her and comforted her. They had come to her house every day in that week and sat with her for hours, talking about everything or just staying with her until she felt better.

Her mother had gone to Veronica's house along with the other girls' mothers and she returned to her house with Caleb, wanting to rest a little bit.

"Are you going to go out for beers with Toby and Ezra now?" she asked as she putted on a strapped dress that was now mini on her and exited the bathroom, opening a cupboard in her dresser and grabbing a small box with aromatic sticks. She grabbed a fur blanket and sat in her bed lighting the sticks and setting them in her bedside table. Hanna got the cup of tea that she had made for herself and sat crouching on the bed. Caleb was still on his suit from earlier and sat in the edge of the bed looking at her.

"Uhm…No. We rescheduled for the afternoon. I wanted to stay with you right now." He said moving closer towards her.

"Why, Caleb..?" she asked, visibly confused.

"Because you are having a bad time in your life and I have to make sure that you are okay. And…because I love you." He looked at her in the last sentence and putted a single strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Caleb, I told you that I can't be with you...until I know that you are perfectly alright. I can't risk it. For both you and me." She wasn't looking at him in the eyes and focused on her hands.

"You saw me Hanna. I am by you and I am trying to get better, for you and our daughter. I want to be the best role model I can for our little girl and trust me I am trying a lot. I don't drink almost at all and I try to battle my nightmares and the voices. It all calms down when I am with you. I can't promise that I will be totally okay though, but the night…that we slept together, I didn't have any nightmares at all. I didn't listen to any voices. I had happy dreams. Dreams of our family. Our future together. I want all of this to happen with you, Hanna." She was tearing up as she looked at him in the eyes and smiled, with sadness in her eyes.

"I want to be with you Caleb, but you have changed and so have I. This means that I don't know if right now you can be in a steady relationship." She wiped the tears from her eyes herself this time, and looked at his hands, that now patted this thigh.

" _Well, Hanna do you still love me?"_ he asked.

" _I never stopped loving you, Caleb and I never will."_ She said in a heartbeat.

" _Then, why don't we just start there?"_ he asked and saw Hanna looking at him in the eyes, unable to speak.

He leaned closer to her and planted a kiss on her rosy lips. He pulled away and looked at her for a moment, before interlocking their fingers. She turned and looked at him before her lips met his and she kissed him. He kissed her back and putted his hands through her golden hair. She pulled his short hair a little, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together in perfect harmony as he grabbed her from the waist and layed her on the bed. She reached and threw his suit's jacket off of him and into the floor. He threw her dress on the floor, to join his jacket, revealing her triangle lace bra and lacy matching thong. Caleb let out a grunt and started kissing her neck and sucking it furiously. Hanna moaned and gripped his hair tightly. Soon they were both in just their underwear and kissing with the same frenzy and mania.

Caleb kissed Hanna like she was oxygen, and he was dying to breath and Hanna wanted to show him how much she wanted him. Caleb unclasped her gorgeous bra and threw it aside. He twisted one nipple with his one hand and sucked on the other, while from Hanna's mouth escaped small whimpers. She pulled Caleb in for one more fiery kiss and then started kissing his chest and then his abs causing him to moan her name loudly. He kissed her stomach once and rubbed it before opening her legs and parting her panties and seeing how ready for him she really was.

He moved closer to her sensitive spot and started sucking on her skin. Hanna held in a short breath and covered her mouth with her hand, so she would not scream from the pleasure. He started licking her center, grunting at how wet she was for him and sucking her clit wanting to drive her over the edge. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and how much he wanted to be with her. He wanted to show to her that he found her stunning when she was pregnant too. He looked at her, he lips parted in ecstasy as she came in his mouth and screamed his name. After her orgasm was through Hanna started kissing him with fury, not wanting this time of the two of them together to end.

After a little Hanna gripped Caleb's back and ran her nails along the smooth skin. His body had lowered in hers and she reached the elastic of his boxers, lowering them and throwing them off of the bed. He slid inside of her slow, not wanting to hurt the baby with a sudden move. She let out a long moan and he sped up his pace inside of her holding her close to his body. His thrusts were long and hard as she whimpered under his touch, like she always did. He slowed his pace more and more, so she could feel each thrust more every time he entered her. He had never felt so close and connected to Hanna and he wanted to never let go of her. He wanted for that moment to never end.

"Caleb…I…" Afterwards, she moaned his name so loud that it was almost a scream, as she reached her climax, him following her shortly after. He moaned her name like a chant over and over again, Hanna gripping his chestnut hair.

Then they layed together, enjoying each other's company. Caleb was holding onto her, rubbing her stomach and kissing her softly.

"Please do not let me go, not like my dad…" she said, her voice fading away.

"I am never planning to let go of you ever again, Hanna." She looked at him and smiled.

Maybe they had a chance of being a family after all.

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **It was kind of hard and weird for me to write.**

 **Please Review and tell me your opinion.**

 **It is really important to me to get a feedback from you**

 **And I promise, the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update.**

 **The next chapter is going to be a crazy swirl and I think that**

 **It is going to be the craziest one yet.**

 **Also submit names for Hanna & Caleb daughter for future use, please. **

**Thank you for your support, loyalty and patience towards me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I told you at the end of the last chapter,**

 **This one is going to be huge and will have twists.**

 **So enough of the small talk and let chapter 9 begin..**

 **I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

 **Which you probably won't because of all that is going on.**

 **Also, tell me your opinion in the reviews.**

 **Thank you for returning to read this fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to I. Marlene King and Freeform.**

Days and weeks passed and it was now December 5th. Hanna's due date was only 16 days away and besides preparations for the baby's arrival, Hanna had to make all the Christmas decorations too.

In the last week Hanna has had cramps everywhere and was really hard for her to even stand up from her bed or a chair. Caleb had been more than patient with Hanna, helping her and being there for her whenever she needed him.

He mostly stopped drinking when he stayed in Hanna's house and whenever he did, he did it in his apartment, so Hanna wouldn't know. But she always did anyway. She would go and help him get up and bring him fresh coffee.

Ashley had been improving slowly, but steadily this one month. She was slowly turning into her former self, with the help of Ted who supported her through her mourning period. She was eating again and sleeping the whole night, without waking up.

Caleb stayed with her almost every single night and slept next to her, holding her close to him, not wanting to ever let go. Hanna had to be on bed rest and she had to be absolutely stress-free. The doctor told her that after the stress from Caleb's past behavior and especially her father's death had added a big risk to her already dangerous pregnancy.

He said that now that she had entered her 9th month without going into labor, that things would either go for the better or for the worse. He said that now she had to be really careful and let him know for even the slightest change. For the last couple of days Hanna has had severe headaches and kept vomiting. Even though she was suffering, she did not tell Caleb or her mother, not wanting to worry them more. Every morning she woke up with excruciating pains on her whole body and did her best to hide it all from Caleb when he slept over. At many moments she was lightheaded and was ready to lose consciousness. But she just blamed everything on her ramped up stress.

"Spence, I am fine, I swear. I just need to sit down." Hanna said as her body continued trembling uncontrollably and felt the whole room spin.

"Han. This is not normal. Something's is wrong with you and the baby." She said visibly upset and worried for her best friend's health.

"Spence I am fine. The doctor said that I am doing much better. I might just be cold or something." She said, trying to get Spencer to believe her.

"Okay, but promise me you will go to the doctor's tomorrow." She said and sat next to Hanna in her bed.

"I promise, Spence." She smiled at her softly and Spencer hugged her tight.

"I love you Hanna Banana. Take care, will you?" she said in her weird Spencer baby voice.

The same afternoon, Caleb came back from a job interview he did in Philly for Apple Inc. He was really well informed about computers and wall master at hacking, something that such a big corporation like Apple would find extremely useful.

"How did it go?" Hanna asked as Caleb walked inside her bedroom and let his backpack on her couch before sitting in the bed, where she was laying.

"They look really interested in me and they said they would want me there from Monday to Friday for a trial period, but they think that I have a really bright future in the company. And the money is really really good." He said with excitement on his brown eyes. She smiled at him softly.

"I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." She said and pulled him into a warm hug before he turned and kissed her lips.

"I wouldn't have gone there if you hadn't showed me how big of an opportunity this was for me." She chuckled a little and drank some of her tea.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked her.

An hour later Hanna was curled up in Caleb's chest as the watch the "Yves Saint Laurent" movie, that she desperately wanted to watch.

Hanna fell asleep in his arms and in the morning, when she woke up, Caleb was up and getting ready for his first day at work. He looked really handsome with his black shirt, matching jeans and hoodie and the moment she saw that she was up he walked over to her and connected their lips.

"Good morning beautiful." He said and walked back to the dresser, fixing his hair and putting on his warm jacket.

"Good morning and good luck on your first day." Hanna said observing him while he packed up his bag that he was taking with him.

"What time will you come back?" she asked as she stood up with difficulty and left the dizziness return and wash over her, like a cold shiver. She felt the room spin as she held onto her bedside table to prevent herself from falling.

"I will be back at 8 and if you want to-" Caleb said, but stopped as he saw Hanna pale as a sheet, gripping onto her bedside table.

"Han what is wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he rushed to her side.

"I'm fine, baby. I just stood up too quickly. No need to worry." Hanna said and kissed him, trying to reassure him that she was okay, even though she wasn't.

"Okay. But if anything goes wrong please call me. What are you going to do today?" he asked and rubbed circles up and down her back.

"Relax. That is what the doctor said. And wait for you to come back home." She laughed a little without a sound.

"Sounds like an exciting day." He kissed her one last time and moved to the door.

"Good luck again. I'm sure you'll do amazing." She said and smiled.

"See you at dinner, Han." He said and then rubbed her stomach under her silk nightgown and lace robe.

Once Caleb was gone, Hanna finally collapsed in her bed, the dizziness getting worse with every second she was up.

She layed and tried to fall asleep, trying to feel better. Her mother was gone from early morning and Caleb had just left and she ended up being alone and helpless to whatever could happen.

Hanna woke up in the late afternoon and decided to take some time for herself and wait for Caleb's arrival. She took a long bubble bath and then layed in her bed, applying her usual lotions.

This whole week she had always been too tired to go out or even to get up from her own bed. She hadn't even been in the mood for sex, and even though she knew that Caleb wanted to, he remained silent and never pressured her on anything. So, tonight she was going to try and make it up to him.

She sat in the bed, waiting for him. But time passed. Eight o' clock, became Nine o' clock, and then Nine o' clock became Ten and Ten, Eleven. Caleb was three hours late. He was supposed to return home by 8 and now it was 11. Ashley still wasn't home and Hanna was desperate. She had called him more than twenty times and all of the calls had gone straight to voicemail.

She had grabbed her car keys and gotten inside her Range Rover with more difficulty than ever, her lower left abdomen, hurting more and more by the moment. She drove to the only other place she believed that Caleb could be. She parked in front of his apartment and rang the bell. After two or three times, she realized that either he was not home or he wasn't planning to let her inside.

"Caleb?" she yelled. "Caleb, are you inside?"

She heard nothing in response and she was ready to leave, when a loud 'thump' echoed from the other side of the door, indicating that Caleb was inside the apartment, after all.

She leaned, her deep pains making it hard for her, and picked the spare key from underneath the rug. She putted it in and unlocked the door. The moment Hanna walked in, she was ready to vomit from the smell of alcohol, all across the house. And then, she saw him.

Caleb was sitting in his large wooden dining table with his head on the surface and a bottle of Scotch next to him, empty.

"Oh my god." Hanna breathed out and walked towards him. He was so pissed that he had fainted. She stood next to him and started shaking him, trying to wake him up. After a little, he jumped up, causing the Scotch bottle to roll across the table and fall to the floor, smashing to pieces.

"Hanna..? What are you…Doing here?" he slurred, being too drunk to speak clearly.

"What am I doing here, Caleb? What the hell are YOU doing here getting drunk, while I was worried sick for you!" Hanna practically yelled at Caleb, feeling her pains grow stronger by the minute and she tried her best to hide them.

"Hann…a…Just…go…h…ome…I…will…come…in…the…morning…" he tried to say and coughed.

"I will go home, Caleb! But you will not come tomorrow, and not ever! I tried, because I love you and I want to be with you. I am nine months pregnant, Caleb and I can't go back to not sleeping a whole night because I was wondering if you were somewhere in an alley or wrapped around a tree! I am done. The end. I can't keep being eaten inside out by this and neither can our baby. I am sorry…" she said, her words turning into tears and her tears to sobs and then started walking away from him.

"Don't fucking walk away from me!" he yelled at her, and then tried to stand up from his chair, failing miserably.

But Hanna Marin was already gone. She was walking down his stairs and towards her car. She drove back to her house and parked, walking towards her house. She unlocked the front door and walked inside. It was in Christmas decorations, small lights twinkling everywhere and the large Christmas tree was standing glorious in the living room.

Hanna walked over to the tree that was next to the fireplace and saw the photo frames decorating the mantel along with small candles, all lit up. There were photos of Hanna as a toddler, and Hanna with Ashley and one of her and Caleb. It was the most resent one added, they put it in just last week.

Hanna was in her back garden, wearing a long purple and pink maternity dress with ample of cleavage and sandal heels. Caleb was holding her, his arms wrapped around hers, which were in her bump. Her head was tilted and the light illuminated in her face, as she smiled. Caleb's eyes were shut and his chin rested in her head.

They were so happy just one week ago. It upset Hanna that her life had always changed from day to day. The one day she and Caleb were so in love and the other, he told her that he was leaving her. The one day she was trying to adjust in her new normal and the other, Caleb had come back in her life without a warning. And the one day they were kissing and cuddling, watching movies in her bed, and the other he was passed out drunk and she was crying in the middle of her living room, alone.

The Marin house was empty, her mother's car was not in the driveway so that meant that she would spent the night at Ted's, already being midnight.

She went to set the frame back to the mantel and as she did, she felt the most horrible pain she had ever experienced in her life. If she thought that being hit by a car hurt, this was like being hit by a horde of monster-trucks. Her lower abdomen felt as if it was being stabbed again and again. She started screaming trying to throw the pain away from her body. She held onto her baby bump, as she felt her knees go weak and she fell on the floor, feeling that she hit her head in something heavy in the process.

The last thing Hanna had heard, was her own scream of desperation. She was afraid, not for her anymore, only for her baby.

What had she done to her own child?

Meanwhile, Caleb was drinking his third coffee as he drove to Hanna's house. God, he felt so stupid. Because of a stupid mistake, he had lost her again. He couldn't lose the love of his life or his daughter.

Hanna's Range Rover was parked in the driveway, but all the lights in her house were closed. She had to be inside, though. Where could have she gone at the middle of the night?

She knocked the door and yelled her name, not receiving an answer. He grew impatient as he waited for several minutes in her doorstep. In the end, Caleb picked the spare key from the top doorframe and walking inside, unlocking the door.

"Hanna? Are you inside?" No response. "Please Han, answer to me!" He walked inside and looked towards the kitchen, hoping to see her there. It was empty. Then, he decided to go look at the living room.

When he saw the living room, he felt a scream escape his throat, at the sight of Hanna lying on the carpet, her eyes shut and her white skin stained from blood in her head but a little bit in the bottom of her light colored dress. His eyes watered as he ran towards Hanna and carried her in his arms.

By the moment they had reached the emergency room, Caleb's hands were stained with blood. Her blood. Hanna was brought to the emergency room and was placed in the I.C.U immediately.

Caleb called Spencer and Toby, who called all of the others and Hanna's mother. In half an hour, Spencer, Toby, Aria, Emily, Alison, Ashley and Ted sat with him in the waiting room. They were all crying, even Toby and Ted. Caleb was the worst out of all of them. He couldn't talk to anyone. Not until he knew that both Hanna and their daughter were okay.

They were there for over four hours, before a doctor came towards them.

"Are you the family of Mrs. Hanna Marin?" he asked looking at his envelope. Ashley nodded immediately and he sighed.

"I believe that you are aware of Mrs. Marin health state during this pregnancy. She suffered Preeclampsia in the last state and was left untreated for most of the pregnancy. Despite our wishes that she stayed on bed rest and was stress-free it seems like Mrs. Marin was in such a stressful and toxic way of lifestyle that her Preeclampsia has developed into Eclampsia. Eclampsia is a complication of severe Preeclampsia, whose symptoms consist of abnormal headaches, dizziness, seizures, muscle pains and aches and severe agitation. Tonight Mrs. Marin was in such a stressful situation that the placenta was separated. Medically known as placenta abruption. Mrs. Marin has to deliver right now with the help of ceaserean section, because this disease is a manifestation of a multiorgan failure and unsafe for both baby and mother. But, in this situation, things are more complicated. I am sorry, but the Eclampsia is too developed and Mrs. Marin is suffering intense hemorage and we can't assure you of what will happen. Both her and the embryo have…very slim chances of both of them to make it through…I am sorry." A scream escaped from Ashley's throat as Ted held her in his arms, with tears flowing from his eyes too. The doctor walked away quickly and moved to the door that led to the I.C.U.

"This is all my fault…All of it…" Caleb mumbled as he started to cry too.

At this moment, they saw Ezra coming towards them, not needing to hear a word from anyone to understand that things were not going well. He sat next to Aria and she fell into his arms, crying. Spencer was in Toby's arms, sobbing and not being able to say a word. Alison and Emily held each other's hand and they both cried. Everyone was with the person they loved the most during this very important time and Caleb was out there with all those people, yet he had never felt more alone in his whole life.

Hanna and their daughter were in there, and he did not know if they were ever going to come out of there alive. And it would all be his fault. Because of him, his daughter would probably never be born, never walk, never say her first words and Hanna, wouldn't be able to live the rest of her life. All of it because of him.

They were there for over more than one hour, before a nurse came towards them, and for Caleb, it seemed like years. The short red-headed nurse stood in front of them with an envelope in hand.

"How is Hanna and the baby? Are they…okay?" asked Ashley as she looked at the nurse with her puffy eyes.

"Mrs. Marin is in surgery right now, so let me tell you about her current situation. She is suffering placenta abruption, a condition in which the placenta is separated from the inner wall of the uterus before of the delivery and it is one of the many complications of Preeclampsia and Eclampsia. It deprives the baby of oxygen and nutrients and causes heavy bleeding in the mother. It usually is sudden and left untreated, it puts the mother and the baby in jeopardy. Has Mrs. Marin back and abdominal pain in the last few days?"

A sound escaped from the back of Spencer's throat and Toby rubbed her back softly.

"Yesterday…Hanna was ready to lose consciousness. At first, I thought it was because of something else, maybe she hadn't eaten or she was tired. Then I noticed her expression and I knew she was ready to faint from the pain." She buried her head back in Toby's neck and continued crying.

"This morning, Hanna stood up from the bed and was ready to faint again. She was gripping onto the bedside table and she was white as a sheet." Caleb said quietly, but loud enough that the nurse heard him and she noted something on her envelope. The nurse sighed.

"Placenta Abruption can cause need for blood transfusion, failure of organs and bleeding after the delivery which could only be stopped by removal of the uterus, often called as hysterectomy, for the mother. As for the baby, it can cause deprivation of oxygen and nutrients and…I am sorry, but even stillbirth." Caleb's broken voice tore the deadly silence as he yelled "No!"

"We do not know anything yet for either the mother or the baby and it is estimated that I will return in 1 hour with an update. Stay Strong and hope for the best." She walked down the hallway and moved towards the I.C.U.

Caleb stood up and started walking in the large empty hallway whose walls were covered from glass windows. He moved and stood there. Facing the streets of Rosewood at 5 A.M, he saw the people walking across the sidewalk, but not many of them at that hour. They were peaceful and cared only for themselves, everyone was leaving their own life and no one cared about the other's.

Hanna was in a surgery bed and doctors were cutting her stomach open, trying to keep her and their daughter alive. He stayed there, crying. He almost never did, but at the thought of Hanna bleeding in a steel bed it was the only outburst he could afford at the moment. He had thought of drinking, but repelled the thought the moment it crossed his mind. That night, because of Miranda, he was ready to lose Hanna forever. And his unborn daughter.

He had sat there for several minutes, until he felt a hand on his shoulder that caused him to jump up. It was Toby.

"What? Did the doctor come back?" he asked, but Toby sat next to him on the floor.

"No, I just wanted to see if you are okay…" he said and at the end, her voice faded.

"How could I be? This is all my fault, Toby! You don't know…" he trailed off and sighed, wiping his eyes again. Toby looked at him, confused.

"Tonight, I was supposed to come back from work at 8. And at the way back, as I was driving back to Rosewood and suddenly something ran in the road. A dog or something like that, but I got off track and almost crashed to a tree, but…At the last moment something, stopped me. I didn't know what it was, but I swear. It was Miranda. I felt it in my skin. Afterwards I was too scared to go to Hanna's house. I was afraid to scare her and worry her and I started drinking and she came and found me 3 hours later, so pissed that I had fainted in my table. And we fought and she told me that she couldn't do it anymore and…she left. Toby, I can't believe that she could…could be gone and the last words I ever said to her were 'Don't fucking walk away from me'. I can't live with that." Toby looked at him, his eyes teary too.

"Caleb, you have so far from when she first met you. You were sketchy and shady as fuck and no one trusted you around Hanna. And now, you are having a baby-because you are. And trust me, you wouldn't have survived through all of those stuff only for her to die like this, in a hospital bed and you to lose her and never meet your own daughter…" Suddenly they were interrupted by Spencer running towards them. They both jolted up and faced her, with wide eyes.

"What happened, Spencer?" Caleb yelled as Spencer stopped in front of him.

"The baby is born." She breathed out and he smiled happy tears, rolling down his cheeks. Then, he realized something as fear and panicked washed all over him.

"Hanna?" Spencer eyes welled up with tears again.

"Caleb, the moment the baby was out, Hanna suffered intense hemorage and the doctors are trying to stop it and stitch her up. We don't know anything yet about Hanna…I'm sorry…"

 **Another cliffhanger for you, my readers.**

 **PLEASE SUBMIT NAMES for baby Rivers.**

 **And also review.**

 **What do you think will happen to Hanna now?**

 **And how will Caleb react when he will meet his daughter?**

 **Please, please review so I can update.**

 **Not many chapters left for this fanfiction.**

 **Until next time, farewell.**

 **And thank you for your loyalty and patience.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have returned once again with yet another chapter.**

 **In this one, we learn about Hanna's fate**

 **And we see Caleb's first encounter with his little daughter.**

 **Things are changing and it will be fast, so brace yourselves.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Thank you dearly for choosing to read this fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters. All rights go to I. Marlene King and Freeform.**

"The doctor said that he will alert us, the moment he has any news on Hanna…" she said, her voice breaking as she rushed in Toby's strong arms that held onto her.

"And…the…baby?" asked Caleb, stuttering.

"The doctor told me to come here and get you. Do you want to meet her?" he nodded slowly and started following Spencer and Toby towards the Maternity Ward.

A doctor, stranger to Caleb stood in the suite Ashley booked the same day, so they could be alone and not be bothered. In a small cradle next to the empty hospital, layed a small creature, wrapped around a pink blanket. So it was a daughter after all.

"Mr. Rivers, congratulations on your daughter's birth. And I just need to talk to you about Mrs. Hanna Marin. She is currently still on surgery. After the labor was finished and we were ready to stitch her something really unusual happened. Mrs. Marin was still bleeding uncontrollably and we realized that somehow a part of her placenta was stuck inside her uterus and now they are trying to remove it. But, the problem is that if the placenta is not removed in time, she will…bleed to death…" Caleb putted his hand in front of his mouth, feeling shocked and his eyes teared again.

"I know that this is really hard for you, but we will do our best to save her. You also need to know that, if she survives, this particular injury is going to be a really big problem if you wish to have another child, because it will be really hard for her to conceive." The doctor said and passed his hand through his grey hair.

"I don't care about any of these, I just want Hanna, and my daughter well and nothing else will matter. And also, I don't think that we will be having another child any time soon." Caleb said and sighed. "Can you please leave me with my daughter now? And let me know the moment you hear anything from the surgery."

"I will Mr. Rivers. Until I see you again, goodbye." He started walking towards the cradle, the moment the doctor exited, leaving him, his daughter, Spencer and Toby alone in the hospital suite.

He saw the small baby wrapped with the pink blanket in there, sleeping softly and soundlessly. He moved his hands and putted the small baby in his hands, bringing it to his chest and letting it snuggle there. The baby peeled its lids open and looked at Caleb with its chestnut eyes, just like his.

"Hey, princess, I am your daddy." He stroked her small cheek, with his index finger and the baby slowly wrapped its small arm around it, catching him off guard. He smiled at her and his eyes turned glassy again, admiring the small miracle in his arms. The miracle that him and Hanna had made and the one she was not there to admire and cherish. Spencer moved closer to him, observing the baby over his shoulder.

"Want to hold her?" he asked and she nodded immediately, wiping the tears that had formed in her eyes away. She placed his daughter in Spencer's slender arms as Ashley, Ted and everyone else walked inside the suite, admiring the baby.

Ashley was the last one to hold her after everyone else had as she sobbed and kissed the little one's head.

"How beautiful you are, my beautiful little angel. You are the most beautiful little girl, just like your mommy when she was a baby. She is going to love you so much when she will see you. You look like her. A little angel. Grandma loves you."

After everyone returned to the waiting room, Caleb sat in the couch with his daughter in his arms, waiting for an answer, and rocking her back and forth to calm her down. Somehow the newborn sensed the lack of her mother's presence and expressed it in cries. They stayed like this for a while, until the doctor came inside, causing Caleb to open his eyes.

"What happened? Is Hanna okay…?" he asked as he stood up, worried. The doctor smiled at him and Caleb smiled, a smile full of pure joy.

"Mrs. Marin is okay and at the moment she is being brought here. The surgery was successful and the placenta was removed from her uterus completely. Her stitches are completed and her anesthesia is going to wear off in a couple of hours."

He heard the sound of wheels getting louder as the bed was placed inside the room, revealing Hanna lying there, with her eyes shut softly. Her porcelain skin was now white as a sheet and her closed eyes were bruised in a light purple shade. He moved, with their daughter in his arms and sat in the chair next to her, holding her slender and delicate hand with his one while he supported the baby with the other.

They took shifts, sitting next to Hanna and each of them holding the baby and rocking it to keep it calm. Two hours had passed and Hanna still wasn't awake. They fed the baby with a bottle and Caleb helped to put it to sleep.

"Ca…leb…? What…Is…going…o…n?" she stuttered, sitting up and touching her stomach, seeing that she didn't have her bump anymore. She started crying and looked at Caleb confused and scared.

"What happened? Where is our baby, Caleb? Did I…Did I let it die? Why am I not pregnant anymore? Why?" Caleb smiled at her and stood up, walking towards the cradle and putting the baby in his arms. He sat next to her again, showing her their daughter.

"This is why, Han. Want to hold her?" he asked and she nodded with teary eyes as he passed the baby in her arms. Hanna looked like she was sick, her eyes hollow and lips white-like the rest of her body.

She looked at her daughter, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Eyes just like Caleb's, so warm and welcoming and soft pink lips. She was so fragile and delicate and felt that, if she held her too tight she would break in a million pieces. She couldn't describe it, but in a way, it was both her and Caleb in one sole person. The most gorgeous baby she had ever seen and would ever see in her whole life. Time stopped for a little and the moment froze forever in her memory.

"Hey little peanut, I am your mommy. I am sure daddy took care of you while I was asleep, because he loves you more than anything. I am so blessed you are here and healthy, my beautiful baby girl." Tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as she kissed her daughters head and she wrapped her hand around her slender finger. It was love at first sight. Pure, unconditional love.

"Caleb, she is…just beautiful." She whispered and Caleb looked at her and smiled, tears in his own eyes too.

"So how do we call her?" Caleb asked, stroking Hanna's cheek softly with his thumb, like he always did.

"I say that we pay homage to Spencer, who was the first to know about little peanut here and name her Taylor. What do you think?" she said and looked at Caleb.

"A boy's name. I love it, Han. Can I pick her middle name?" he asked, with uncertainty in his voice. She nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"Olivia. Like Olivia Matheson from Ravenwood. She would have been proud of me right now." He sighed and rubbed his daughter's head. He hadn't seen The Five for nine months and he could say that he missed them a lot. They were really important to him, and he could even say, as important as the girls were for Hanna. And a little daughter had always been Olivia's dream.

"Olivia it is. I love it…" she said and smiled at him tiredly. At that moment the doctor walked inside and smiled at the sight of them with their daughter.

"Mrs. Marin, I see you are finally awake! Very nice. So, how are you feeling?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

"Empty." Hanna said and earned a small chuckle from the doctor.

"Well, thank god, your little daughter was born perfectly healthy and was not affected by your condition. We believe that your body was so strong and showed so much resistance, that it absorbed all the complications and brought you to the state you were in. It was a difficult surgery, but thankfully your body responded to our treatment very well." The doctor said and looked at his notes, skeptic. "So, now about your daughter. What name do we write down for little baby Marin here?" Caleb looked at the doctor with a nervous face.

"It's Rivers. Taylor Olivia Rivers." Hanna said and Caleb smiled at her, grateful.

"Very well. A nurse will return in half an hour to check up on you. Goodbye." He said and smiled at them, before exiting the hospital suite.

"She looks just like you, Caleb." Hanna said and smiled at him. He smiled at her sadly and sighed.

"Hanna, what happened to you is all my fault and…I am so sorry. I never intended to hurt you, not even indirectly. But I did, last night."

"I didn't mean what I told you last night, Caleb. I was just upset and hormonal and I was in pain." She said softly, with fear growing at the pit of her stomach, subconsciously knowing what he was about to say.

"No! You don't get it! I didn't think about anyone but myself that night. I knew that you were nine months pregnant and I just kept drinking. I didn't care. For anything. I am still not okay and you don't get it. You don't accept it, because you only want to be with me." He said, causing Hanna's eyes to water.

"I want to be with you Caleb, so much. But I am not doing this only for me. Can you see that I am holding our daughter in my arms? What do you want me to do?" She snapped at him, her voice breaking.

"I don't know if am going to be there for both of you as much as I need to be. I don't know how often I am going to be like yesterday and I don't want to risk any of you seeing me like that, Hanna." He said and looked at his daughter, while Hanna stroked her small cheek.

"And you will do what, Caleb? You will break up with me and leave us? You will let your child grow up without a father? Just like you? You would have the heart to leave Taylor grow up without you? You already lost the pregnancy process and you are willing to lose her upbringing too?" She looked at him with tears in her blue beautiful eyes and sighed.

"I don't know…I don't want to be a bad example for her. She can't grow up with an alcoholic father. What impact will it have on her?"

"And what are you going to do? Run away? Go back to Ravenswood? To your mother? Knowing that you have Taylor growing up in Rosewood without the incredible father that you certainly will be?" He sighed. "I told you before, we can fight this. Together. You think that I should have dumped you and I did, last night. But it didn't mean anything. It was stupid. We have a future together, Caleb. We wouldn't have gone through all of those things we did, just to give on each other like this. We have a child we have to take care of, together. I want to raise Taylor with you, I want to graduate and move to Los Angeles with you and our daughter and go to college and live my whole life with you. And I don't know if you do anymore." Hanna said as sobs washed through her body and Taylor feeling it, broke down in cries too, as if to want her daddy.

"I think she wants her dad." She said and gave him Taylor in his muscular arms. Caleb started rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down.

"I don't know Hanna. I don't want to hurt you again." He said and kissed his daughter's head as she finally stopped crying. Hanna was now desperate, with Caleb's words making it more difficult for her to even look at him. After a few minutes, she finally built up the courage to look at him in the eyes.

"That's what you're doing right now. If you are only going to talk to me about how you want to leave us, you can just go ahead and get out right now. I don't want me and Taylor to be a burden for you. Just…go, Caleb." He did not move, only looked at her, shocked. "Now!" she yelled with her voice shaking.

He putted Taylor back in Hanna's arms and kissed her head.

"Goodbye princess, I will see you in a little while." He sighed and touched Hanna's cheek. "Han…-"

"Stop. Go and come back with an answer. A final answer, Caleb." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed, not being able to stop. He moved away from the bed and walked out of the door, the moment Spencer walked inside the room with confusion visible on her face.

"Han, what happened?" she asked as she rushed to her side.

"It's Caleb…" she said and started crying again, trying to stop so the baby wouldn't start crying again.

"What happened? Why did he leave?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I told him to…He has…to, has…to…decide what...kind of…a life he…wants to…live. With…me and Taylor or-"

"You named her…Taylor?" she stuttered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, I know that the most badass woman of all has a boy's name, and I hope my daughter becomes as amazing as you. I really do, Spence." Hanna said as Spencer moved next to her and hugged her and her little godchild.

"You should know that, whatever happens with Caleb, you will always have me." Spencer said and smiled at Hanna.

"Could you imagine that in another life, somewhere…Things could be so different. I mean, we could be so far away from each other, and I could…be engaged to some other guy and…You, I don't know. You could be like, hooking up with Caleb-" Spencer started laughing and looking at Hanna as if she was crazy.

"Me and Caleb? Trust me, Han. That couldn't happen in any life. I assure you." Spencer grinned and kissed Taylor's head before handing her back to Hanna. "Because we would never have this miracle with us."

Hanna smiled at her little daughter now, but it was a sad smile.

"Don't worry Tay, daddy is going to come back one day."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter,**

 **Also I have an important announcement.**

 **I do not think that there are going to be a lot more chapters.**

 **I think up to two or three more chapters until the end of this story.**

 **You will see how it will all turn out.**

 **Please review this chapter, I can't update soon if you don't.**

 **Thank you for all your patience and support.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back my faithful readers, this is the last chapter,**

 **Before the Epilogue of this story.**

 **I absolutely loved your reviews and I hope they maximize.**

 **I think that in this chapter we see how much Taylor's arrival**

 **Has changed both of them.**

 **Also, I chose Taylor as the name because of Taylor Swift**

 **And she is my idol and she is one of the kindest people ever.**

 **In addition to that Spencer is a boy's name and so is Taylor.**

 **And at last, even though some did not like the idea of Haleb's**

 **Baby having the name of Melissa's dead child, I have to say that**

 **By choosing Taylor as the name for their daughter I sort of gave Melissa's child**

 **A chance to live a life it didn't and if you don't like it; sorry no changes.**

 **So, this chapter could be described as really emotional,**

 **But also really fun later on.**

 **Be prepared to laugh and cry at the same time.**

 **You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from the Freeform Television series Pretty Little Liars, I. Marlene King and Alloy Entertainment do.**

"Han, do you need help with the baby basket?" asked Toby as he and Ezra moved towards Hanna, holding her things from the hospital. A week after Hanna had woken up, she was finally released from the hospital and was allowed to take Taylor home with her.

She hadn't seen Caleb for a week and they had told her that they saw him leave Rosewood the same day he left her hospital room. The nights that followed, no one left Hanna's side and all of the girls slept in the chair next to her; in shifts, so they could make sure she and their goddaughter were okay. Ashley wanted to call Caleb, but Hanna wouldn't let anyone contact him. She made it absolutely clear that it was a choice that he had to make uninfluenced.

"Uhm…No. Thank you guys for driving me home and helping me out." Hanna said and hugged her two broad male friends.

"No, problem, Han. It was our pleasure." Ezra said as they set her bags in her bedroom, inside of which layed a small baby pink wooden cradle with lilies drawn on it.

"Oh my god." She said and looked at the guys with teary eyes.

"Don't look at us." Said Ezra and smiled at her.

"The girls thought that Taylor would sure need a cradle and that you hadn't found time to buy one." Said Toby.

"So Toby built it and the girls drew it together."

"Oh my God…It is so beautiful. Just thank you so much. For everything." She said and wiped her tears away.

Later on, Hanna layed in her bed with her nightgown and robe on and Taylor in her arms, who hadn't stopped crying for even a minute since Ezra and Toby had left her house two hours ago.

Meanwhile, a small knock on the Marin's back porch door was heard, waking Ashley up from her daydream. She turned and saw Caleb, looking at her through the transparent glass, wearing black jeans, a sweatshirt and a warm, fluffy coat. She walked over to him and opened the door, letting him come inside and dry from the downpour that was going on outside.

"Caleb? You're back?" Ashley asked, surprised that Caleb had returned so early, but at the same time relieved that he was finally there.

"Ashley, I need to talk to Hanna. Is she upstairs?" he asked and began moving away from the kitchen. Ashley moved in front of him and restrained him.

"Please, Caleb. If you only want to hurt her again I suggest that you leave right now and not even try. I am tired of seeing my daughter getting hurt and now I have a granddaughter to think about too." She said softly, but cautiously to him.

"Ashley, I am here to tell Hanna what I decided. And I want to see my daughter, please." Ashley hesitantly moved out of the way and Caleb walked quickly up the stairs and moved towards Hanna's bedroom.

The door was wide open and the only light that came from inside the room, was the dim one from Hanna's bedside lamps. Hanna layed in the bed wearing a black nightgown and a matching lace robe, holding their daughter in her arms, who would not stop crying. Hanna was rocking her back and forth and tried to shush the small creature which layed in her slender pale arms.

Hanna, not noticing Caleb standing in the doorstep watching her, brought the baby closer to her chest and starting singing to it softly.

" _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._ _  
_ _Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird_ __

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_ _  
_ _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_ __

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_ _  
_ _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_ _."_

Caleb stayed there for a minute, watching Hanna sing to their daughter, and her calming down, and stopping crying. Taylor turned her head towards Caleb, as if she had sensed his presence in the room.

Hanna turned her head and saw Caleb, leaning in the doorway and looking at her.

The same moment a look of panic and fear crossed Hanna's features as Caleb looked at her and a small smile appeared on his face. His hair looked damp, probably because of the rain outside and his clothes were probably new.

"Uhm…Hanna…Can I come…inside? I need to talk to you for a moment…if that's okay with you..." Caleb said, with worry visible in his voice. Hanna sat up a little bit and adjusted her robe so she would be completely covered.

"Yeah…Come in…" Caleb walked inside her bedroom and stood next to her bed.

"You can sit down, don't just stand there…" Hanna trailed off and he sat in the bed, a few centimeters away from her and Taylor. The newborn girl started crying again and tried to escape Hanna's arms, reaching towards Caleb with all the strength that her tiny body had.

"I think…that she wants you…Do you want to hold her?" she asked hesitantly and avoided looking at him. He didn't answer for a moment and she didn't pressure him to.

"Yeah, I would love do…" he said in a low and nervous voice. Hanna stretched out her arms and passed Taylor into his strong arms.

"Hey, Tay." He whispered to her and kissed her head. "I missed you. You've grown so big in just a week, little angel." Meanwhile, she calmed down immediately and nuzzled in his broad chest, enjoying the warmth of his coat and the one that radiated off of his body. Hanna observed him and sighed softly.

"What do you want Caleb?" she asked, trying to keep her voice down as much as she could ,so she would not disturb Taylor.

"I wanted to talk to you…And most of all, apologize for everything that I said in the hospital and…for the way I stormed off." He said, visibly nervous for Hanna's answer.

"No, Caleb. I kicked you out. I was…just really upset for all those things you told me. And I want you to know that you will get better and I promise to be there by your side. I can't let Taylor grow up without you as the amazing father I know you will certainly be." She looked at him and smiled.

"Hanna, I am so sorry. I was just…scared of being a father and seeing our daughter in front of me for the first time was shocking beyond anything I had ever experienced. I thought you were going to die in there. Both you and Taylor, and I thought that I couldn't live with that fear. That I would be responsible for the death of the two people I love the most." He said and rubbed Taylor's head.

"I don't care about all of these, Caleb. I want to be with you and I want our little family together. Just answer me, one question only. Will you ever leave us again?" she asked him, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Never. I promise you in everything sacred to me I will never leave you or Taylor ever again. Please, Han. I can't imagine to live my life without you again. I love you Hanna, and I'm not just gonna walk away. That is never going to happen." He leaned with Taylor still in his arms and kissed Hanna's lips, with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too." Hanna said and smiled at the sight of him and his daughter in his arms.

After twelve days it was finally Christmas day in Rosewood. The Marin house was once again in Christmas decorations, only because Emily had taken care of them. If Christmas spirit was a person, it would a hundred percent be Emily Fields. Christmas had always been her favorite holiday and this year it would be even bigger for everyone.

"Hanna, are you ready yet? We have to be at Spencer's house in ten minutes." Said Caleb as he walked towards Hanna's bedroom and knocked on her door. She was inside and was putting her finishing touches on her look.

Hanna had chosen to wear a dark red fitting spaghetti strapped dress with a slit, a black fur coat, a pair of ankle-high lace booties and a dark red strapped bag. She had curled her blonde hair and wore a burgundy lipstick to complete the look. Caleb looked at her and smiled.

"Look Tay, mommy looks really beautiful today, doesn't she?" Caleb said and observed how beautiful she looked. Like a dark and gorgeous angel that was all his.

"Well, daddy doesn't look that bad himself, doesn't he Taylor?" She turned and winked at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"Come on, babe. We will be late." He said and guided her to his jeep, with Taylor now in her arms.

Ten minutes later they arrived the Hastings residence and knocked on the front door. The door opened immediately, revealing Spencer in a gorgeous black strap lace midi bodycon dress and black stilettos. She looked amazing and ready for the occasion.

"Han, Caleb, and my little Taylor!" Spencer said excited and hugged her best friend. They walked inside and saw that everyone was there. Aria, Emily, Alison, Ezra and Toby. Once they saw that Taylor was there they all got really excited and went to admire her, like they always did.

Most of all, Toby was really excited to see Taylor as he putted her in his arms and tickled her. Aria, Emily and Alison sat with Taylor and tried to figure out to who the baby resembled the most.

"Guys, she looks totally like Hanna. This is her nose and eye shape." Aria said and touched Taylor's dainty nose. Emily lifted her eyebrow and looked at her.

"No, her lips and her eye color are exact to Caleb's. It's like she is his little clone." Emily said and smiled warmly at her, admiring her gleaming chestnut eyes.

"I am with Aria on this one, Em. Sorry." Said Alison and Aria winked at her. Spencer walked towards them with Hanna by her side.

"Han, come on, tell us with who the baby looks like." Squealed Alison and earned a chuckle from Spencer.

"You know that it is too early to know exactly how she is going to look like, right? Babies change drastically in the first year. And so will Taylor. She will become even more gorgeous, that is for sure." Spencer said and took Taylor in her arms, holding her close to her chest, while Hanna smiled next to her seeing how much her best friends loved her daughter.

An hour later, everyone was sitting in the large wooden dining table, passing food plates to one another. Ezra walked towards them with a big platter with the food in it.

"The Christmas chicken, everyone." He said smiling as he set the platter in the middle of the table. After everyone had eaten and they were full, they sat back and started to chat. Hanna sat next to Caleb, with Taylor in her arms; wrapped in her lilac blanket.

"I think we should say, what we were blessed to receive this year and what we have to appreciate this Christmas." Said Toby and drank some wine from his glass. "I am blessed that now I am able to protect the person I love the most in the world." Spencer looked at him and smiled with her eyes glassy.

"I am blessed that we all returned from New York safe and sound and that we are all together today with the people we love the most." Said Spencer and looked at Toby, smiling.

"I am blessed that Ally is back with us and she is not gone. And that she has changed so much over this time." Said Emily and Alison putted her hand in both of hers.

"I am beyond blessed that I am alive, because I have all of you amazing people with me to help me through all of this. If it wasn't for you, -A would have surely killed me." Alison said and smiled at Emily.

"I am blessed for you, my friends and for Ezra. Who took a bullet for me, and all of you, without thinking twice." Ezra looked at Aria and kissed her softly.

"I am blessed that Aria doesn't think that I am –A anymore and that we are all alive and free from the real –A. And I don't regret risking my life for you and I would do it all again in a heartbeat." He said as the girls wiped the tears from their eyes.

"I am blessed that I am here. In Rosewood with all of you. I never had much of a family, but from the moment I met all of you, I felt like I belonged somewhere; that I had a real home. And this past year brought me so many bad things; it made me face death and question my own sanity, but it was also the best year of my life, because it brought me Hanna back. And it brought me my daughter, who I would not trade for anything else in the whole world." Said Caleb and looked at Taylor, who was playing with the fabric of the dress in Hanna's cleavage. Now it was her turn to talk.

"I am blessed that I have all of you. Every single one of you has made me stronger in so many ways. Toby taught me to not judge people from the way others see them, Ezra taught me to never give up on love, Spencer taught me that I don't have to be perfect and that I can make mistakes, Aria told me to go after what I want and never give up on it, Emily taught me to be myself no matter what anyone says and Alison taught me that people really do change and everyone has some good in him. This year was bittersweet. In the beginning everything was perfect, and then in only one night my dreams were shattered. In a night Aria lost Ezra and in a night Spencer thought her father was a killer. But also, Emily found Alison in one night and me…I lost Caleb in only a night and found him again. And overall, this year I received the best Christmas gift anyone could ever ask for. I got all my friends together and safe and with the people they love, the man I love the most by me side and at last Taylor; this amazing little miracle, which made everything worth it. The morning sickness, the pain, the fear, the endless nights of crying, the nightmares, the bullet. Everything seems so small and the only thing that really matters is that we are here together like this. I am blessed for this life and I wouldn't change it. Ever." Hanna said and by the end of her speech everyone was in tears, even Caleb.

"I have no idea what is in store for us from this point and forward, but I am really optimistic that it is going to be amazing. And now that we have come this far, I think that nothing is going to stop us now."

Spencer had said everything Hanna was thinking. The future never seemed brighter and she was ready to face it with Caleb and her friends by her side, to ensure a good life for Taylor and them.

The future never looked brighter for them.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I don't think that it was that exciting,**

 **But it was something that needed to be done.**

 **The next chapter will be the epilogue**

 **And it will be pretty much a fill-in and I hope you will like it.**

 **Also I am thinking of a sequel, but please tell me if you think I should do one.**

 **I am also thinking of writing an alternate Season 6b of the show,**

 **Because the one that aired was really disappointing for so many reasons.**

 **Aka Spaleb and Elliot Rollins. Just so awful.**

 **Anyway, Please review this chapter and give me ideas**

 **For future stories and tell me what you think about my ideas.**

 **Until I post again, goodbye my readers and thank you for tuning in**

 **And reading my story.**


	12. Epilogue

**Hello, my readers. I have returned.**

 **I have a feeling that it is going to be really hard to write this one.**

 **This is the epilogue of this fanfiction and it seems really weird for me,**

 **For this fanfiction to be ending.**

 **I think that Hanna and Caleb have evolved so much in this story.**

 **And it weird for me to end this.**

 **It is literally going to be so big, because**

 **I had two ideas, and I will use both of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not any of these characters.**

"Hanna, have you ever thought of getting out of Spencer's bedroom already? We have to go in the barn to take the pictures. You are the only one who is not ready yet." Yelled Emily from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute, Em! I am almost done!" Hanna yelled and unlocked the door, stepping outside. Emily's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Hanna.

"Wow, Han. You look absolutely stunning." Said Emily, admiring her best friend.

"Whatever Em, I don't even want to come. Caleb is in Los Angeles and I will basically be the 5th wheel. Can I just stay home with Taylor?" Hanna said and sighed as they both walked down the stairs.

"Of course not. Prom is the most important thing in senior year. Come on!" said Emily as she walked inside the barn.

"Hanna, you look stunning!" exclaimed Spencer as she twirled her best friend around.

"Come on! Picture Time!" said Alison and moved towards Emily.

"Ezra, can you take the pictures?" asked Aria and gave Ezra the camera. All the girls moved and stood next to each other, with bright smiles on their faces.

Hanna had chosen a Dust Gray maxi Balmain dress with a leg-baring slit and an open back with only a crisscross with an updo and styled it with a golden clutch, golden strap stiletto sandal heels, matching earrings and bracelet and a golden crystal choker.

Next to her, Spencer wore a black maxi dress with a plunging neckline, back crisscross straps and a small slit, silver ankle strap heels, matching bracelets, earrings and necklace and a clutch.

Aria had picked out a metallic ball gown with a plunging neckline and back in a floor-grazing length with a pair of electric blue ankle-tie strappy platform dress sandals, matching silver jewellery and an electric blue clutch.

Meanwhile, Emily was wearing a dark orange multi strap cut out maxi dress with strappy shoulders, with a V neckline and a cutout at empire waistline with an open back, black strap-on high heels, a black leather clutch and platinum jewellery.

Next to her, Alison was wearing a purple and navy jacquard sleeveless dress with a V-neckline, a full skirt and side pockets and a back cut-out detail, which she styled with purple ankle strap heels, a matching clutch, black jewellery and a choker.

"Okay, we are done girls!" said Ezra as he passed the camera back to Aria and gave her a small peck.

"Where is Toby?" Hanna asked Spencer, noticing Toby's absence.

"He is helping them set-up the prom décor. So, we will find him there. Let's go!" said Spencer and walked towards her car.

In the drive to the prom, Spencer noticed Hanna's grim mood and looked at her best friend confused.

"Is this about Caleb, Han?" She asked Hanna who rose up by the sound of Caleb's name and sighed.

"Uhm…I don't know…He told me that he had to go in Los Angeles to help his mom with some new investments she made there, but didn't tell me anything else. And when he was leaving, I saw in his trunk an industrial strength laptop and when I asked him about it, he told me that his mom needed it." Spencer looked at her, confused.

"And what's the problem? His mom in really rich so she might have needed it. Stop seeing conspiracies everywhere, Hanna." She said, causing Hanna to sigh again.

"No, the problem is that I am not seeing conspiracies. I called his mom last night and she told me that Caleb wasn't going to Los Angeles to help her with new investments; she didn't even know that he was leaving."

"Okay, now I get your point, but why would he be going in Los Angeles and lie about what he was going for?"

"I don't know, but I am waiting until he gets back to ask him." Hanna said, before exiting Spencer's jeep and holding her best friend's hand, who had yet to find her date.

They walked together to the hall where the prom was and saw the amazing décor. This year's theme was "Old Hollywood" and the hall had been decorated so well, that for a moment you felt like she was there. Old music blared through the speakers and beautiful flowers and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating their light to the black-glass dance floor.

All her best friends were now dancing with their dates a slow dance. Spencer had leaned on Toby, who wore a black suit with a silver tie and he was whispering in her ear. Emily and Alison were dancing together, not being bothered by everyone eyeing them and Aria's dainty arms were wrapped around Ezra who wore a black suit with a black shirt and a plum tie.

Hanna sat there and watched all her friends dancing with their significant others with a smile plastered on her face. Suddenly, she felt two hands on her shoulders, as she jumped up in surprise and turned to see who was behind her. Now in front of her, stood no one other than Caleb Rivers, smiling at her.

"Caleb, where have you been?" Hanna snaped at him.

"Where have, you, been?" He said at her playfully, in which Hanna scowled.

"You said you were in Los Angeles, which was a lie. I talked to your mom. You were never there." She said and crossed her arms in her chest.

"Yes, I was." He said casually at Hanna.

"Why? What were you doing over there?" Hanna asked, now beginning to get really upset at him. For not being honest with her.

"I can't talk about it." He said, still not looking her in the eye.

"Do I need to make an appointment?" She snapped back at him.

"No." he said. "You need to dance with me."

"I'm not dancing with you!" she said to him, now fuming.

"Yes, you are Hanna. I'm wearing the suit that you picked out for me and it was a really long drive." He saw Hanna's face soften as she looked at him, thinking about what she should do next. "Just one dance and then we'll talk."

Hanna looked him and saw that he was actually wearing the suit she had chosen for him. It was a shade close to her dress, in champagne color and had a pale golden neck tie, so it wouldn't look ridiculous. She accepted his offer and let him guide her to the dance floor.

They danced with their bodies pressed together, but Hanna was too upset to enjoy it as much as Caleb did. He had his strong arms around her small waist and she had placed her hands around his neck. Her long blonde hair was in old-fashion curls and fell under her breasts.

After two or three songs Hanna sighed and moved away from Caleb.

"Okay, you said one dance. We've been dancing for at least a whole playlist." She said as she dragged Caleb away from dance floor. "If you were in Los Angeles, what were you were you doing there?"

"Getting a job." He said, confusing Hanna even more.

"What? You already have a job." She said, trying to make sense out of everything that was going on.

"Not one that will pay for a move to Los Angeles." Caleb said.

"Is that job, by any chance, called a bank robber?" she asked ironically.

"And who is moving to Los Angeles?" Obviously pissed now.

"We are. If that's still your dream." He saw Hanna's eyes widen in surprise as she heard him speak. "Han, I am officially an information risk analyst."

"And what is that?"

"I keep the hackers out." He said.

"For who?" she asked.

"Apple." He said, but Hanna still was not entirely convinced.

"Caleb-." She tried to say, but he cut her off.

"Hanna, It's real." He said, this time absolute and final. "Okay? And it pays for a place for us to live, bigger that Aria's dress skirt and everything us and Taylor will need."

"Wait, so you were not cheating on me?" Caleb laughed the moment Hanna finished her sentence.

"Of course not, Hanna. I just wanted us to get away from Rosewood and make a clean start." She smiled at him, full of happiness and joy before stepping and kissing him, a kiss he returned feeling the heat radiating off of her body and her revealing body.

"You look gorgeous by the way." He said and caused her to laugh and kissing him again.

"I love you, Caleb." She said as he stroked her soft hair.

"I love you too, Han." He said, looking the beautiful woman if front of him, with whom he was sure, he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

 **FOUR YEARS LATER- MAY 2015**

"Han, have you seen my tie?" asked Caleb as he went through the drawers of his side of the closet.

"It's right here, babe. Watch where you leave your things next time." Hanna said playfully and walked towards him, with her nude stiletto heels clicking on the wooden floor of their house.

"You look beautiful, have I told you?" he said and putted a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Only ten more times today, but I'm not complaining." Hanna said and leaned in for a kiss which soon turned more heated and in no time, Caleb was pushing down Hanna's dress to reveal her bra and Hanna was unbuttoning his shirt quickly. She moaned in his mouth as his hand went to her right breast and began massaging it under her lace white bra.

Before they could go any further, footsteps were heard in the long first floor corridor, which caused both of them to stand up and fix their clothes.

Suddenly through the large bedroom door, walked in Taylor, with her long blonde hair in two fishtails, wearing a lilac dress that Hanna had brought for her the other day.

"Daddy, can you put me water?" she asked as she ran immediately to Caleb, who grabbed her and spun her around, causing the 4-year old to giggle in surprise. Taylor had definitely grown to be a daddy's girl, in much difference from her mother.

"Of course I can, princess." He said and tickled her sides. "That's a very pretty dress, Tay. Isn't that the one that mommy brought for you from Paris?"

"Yes daddy, and mommy made pretty braids in my hair. You like them daddy?" she asked as she continued to jump up and down on his lap from excitement.

"I love them. Tay Tay, did you say thank you to mommy for the braids?" he asked and Taylor looked at Hanna, who had a pouty face on. Then, Taylor brought her finger to her lips and whispered "shh…" to Caleb before jumping from his lap and hugging Hanna.

"Thank you for the braids Mommy." She said as he kissed Hanna's cheek.

"It was my pleasure, little Angel. Now why don't you go to your room and daddy will bring you your water there, okay? Besides have you gotten everything ready, for Aunt Spencer, Aunt Aria, Aunt Emily and Aunt Alison?" She touched her daughter's nose which was matching to hers, which caused the toddler to giggle.

"Mommy, don't foweget Uncle Toby and Uncle Ezra. Don't be ude." She said, and somehow confused her words, causing Hanna to laugh softly.

"Of course, how could I forget them?" she said in fake realization.

"Imma go now mommy and daddy. I love you." She said cheerfully got out of Hanna's grip and ran outside their bedroom and towards her room.

"She is so cute." Said Caleb as he layed in their bed, looking outside their wall which was full of windows.

"Can you believe that we made her?" she asked in shock as she layed in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Never will. It seems so…weird, almost unbelievable. No one would have thought that the two of us would be living in a giant house in Los Angeles, with our daughter and be successful in our carriers at the same time. And if anyone had told me that, four years ago, I wouldn't have believed him." He said as he stroked Hanna's hair.

"I would change all of this, for anything in the world. This is a dream come true. I am with the man of my dreams, in my dream house, living everything that I had dreamed of for 17 years." She turned, looked at him and laughed. "I think I say 'dream' a lot lately."

He turned, so he could be on top of her and admired her angelic face and lace dress, with a deep V-neck that exposed a big part of her full breasts.

"How much time to we have until they come?" Hanna asked impatiently.

"Two hours." He said and stood up. "I'll go give Taylor her water and set her down for her nap and I'll be back."

He walked out of their bedroom and walked inside the toddler's room. Much to his surprise, Taylor was laying in her bed fast asleep, holding her little stuffed dog close to her tiny chest, as it rose and fell, indicating that she was really tired. Caleb moved next to her and putted her under the covers of her large bed and drew the curtains of her bay window, so the sun wouldn't disturb her slumber. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, princess." He said to his daughter, before closing her bedroom door carefully and walking back to their bedroom, to find Hanna, sitting at the edge of the bed, shuffling through her phone. He closed the door and Hanna looked up to face him.

"Whoah, you're back early." She said and set her iPhone in her wooden bedside table.

"Taylor was already asleep, so I just tucked her in." He said has he moved and brought Hanna close to him, pulling her by the waist.

"You are best." She said and connected their lips with force. Their tongues moved together once again in perfect as he pulled down her dress's strap and cupped one of her breasts in his palm massaging it gently.

He put his hands on her bottom and lifted her up before laying her in their bed and moving on top of her. He started kissing and sucking down her neck until he was sucking on her breasts and nipples and Hanna was moaning under his touch. He quickly reached found the dress's zipper and pulled out of Hanna's body, not even thinking that he threw the 5.000$ he had spent on that dress on the floor. He revealed her lacy white bra and matching white thong and he grunted in approval, before attacking her breasts' tender skin with his mouth and teeth.

Meanwhile, Hanna had unbuttoned Caleb's white shirt and threw it to the floor alongside her own dress. He grabbed Hanna's smooth leg and stroked it up to her thigh, causing a moan to escape from her mouth. She kicked her Louboutins out of her feet and with a shift move she was now on top of him.

She lowered herself on him and planted and kissed on his lips and afterwards, she started kissing his neck and neck; occasionally sucking and biting his toned skin, while Caleb stroked her long legs and squeezed her bottom.

He was growing more impatient by the minute as he unclasped her white triangle lace bra and threw it away, revealing her full breasts; which he grabbed with his palms and squeezed, making Hanna let out a small whimper when he twisted her nipples. She unzipped his pants and he threw them away along with his shoes and socks. Now he was just in his Black Calvin Klein boxers and her, in just her white thong.

He putted his hand under her underwear and began teasing her and rubbing her most sensitive spot as she whimpered and moaned under his touch. He put a finger inside of her; without a warning, causing her to almost scream in pleasure and ecstasy.

"Caleb…Please-." She tried to say, but was cut by him putting a second finger inside of her, and moving them slowly, driving her over the edge. Before he had a chance do anything else, Hanna's mouth fell open and she moaned his name as she finished on his hands.

After her orgasm was through, Hanna decided to take dominion over him and she was now straddling him and moving above him. She slowly sat on his length and saw his mouth hung open and a long moan escape his throat from the familiar sensation of Hanna around him.

He pulled Hanna close to him and moved in the upper part of the bed, where she placed her hands on the headboard and began moving up and down on Caleb's erection as his hands moved up and down and stroked her hips and back. She put her hands on his chest as her movements became slower and she tried to make him finish first; her long nails digging inside his skin and his, gripping her so tight that in a few hours bruises would show in her perfect porcelain skin.

"Han-." His words were cut by his orgasm washing over him, and Hanna's following a few moments later. They collapsed on each other and Hanna felt safe in Caleb's arms once again.

"Isn't it weird, having sex, and not having to fear your mom walking in on us?" Caleb asked as he stroked her soft cheek.

"I think we have Taylor to worry about now. Our wild days, when we had sex on the kitchen counter, are long gone." She said and fixed his messy hair.

"But we still have a little fun." He said.

"A little fun is an understatement, babe."She said he leaned and kissed her rosy lips. Hanna sighed under her breath, knowing that she had to tell him at some point, but this wasn't the right time, so she just pushed the thought off of her mind.

Two hours later they were both back in their clothes and much more relaxed as Hanna set the table in their large back garden and Caleb helped Taylor put on her white sandals.

"Mommy!" Taylor squealed as she ran towards Hanna in their giant grass garden and fell to her arms in a warm embrace.

"What is the matter, angel?" Hanna asked as she set her daughter down from her arms.

"Can I go swim, mommy? Pleaseee." Taylor squealed again and tried to move towards their swimming pool, but Caleb had already grabbed her bridal style and set her in one of the chairs.

"Tay-Tay, your aunts and uncles are coming over any minute so you can't-." Caleb was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. And Hanna moved to open the door alone. In front of her she saw Spencer Hastings and her husband Toby Cavanaugh.

"Han!" Spencer squealed and hugged Hanna as tightly as she could, with her 7 month baby bump, preventing her from hugging her closer.

"Look at you, Spence! You are so pregnant!" Hanna said and admired her best friends bump. She turned and looked at Toby with a grin.

"Tobes, long time no see. How is the police life?" She said and Toby brought her in for a warm hug.

"It's boring now that you are gone, to say at least." She laughed warmly at his remark.

"Hanna, how huge is this house?" Spencer asked in awe, admiring Hanna's and Caleb's new estate as she walked inside the living room.

"12.000 square feet, but who is counting?" She said, causing both Spencer and Toby's eyes to widen in shock of how huge their place was. They all walked in the large garden and Spencer looked at Hanna.

"Even a pool, Han? This is so you." She said and caused Hanna to chuckle.

"Caleb got his built-in Barbeque and Play Room and I got my pool and closet. It was a fair deal." Taylor, who saw Spencer and Toby standing there, freed herself from her dad's grip and ran to them, falling in Toby's broad arms.

"Hey, uncle Toby!" she said and kissed his cheek.

"He gets a hug and a kiss and I don't get anything?" asked Spencer, fake-pouting. Taylor leaned and hugged her.

"Hey auntie Spence! How is little baby?" She asked as she rubbed Spencer's stomach.

"He is very well and ready to meet you, Tay."

She said before the bell rang once again, causing Hanna to go and open the door only to reveal Aria and Ezra Fitz, with their 3 year old son, Dominic.

"Auntie, Han!" He said and reached out for her, with his green eyes shining in excitement. "Whewre is Tay-Tay?"

"She is in the garden with Spencer and Toby, Dom. Go and find her!" He immediately walked away from her and ran towards Taylor as fast he could.

"Aria!" she exclaimed and hugged her mighty best friend, who was now blonde and more gorgeous than ever, next to her husband, who she hugged next.

"Fitz, you look really good. Being a New York Times bestselling author, really suits you." She said to him and smiled.

"Well, being a mother and wife suits you perfect, Hanna. And being the Creative Director of Balmain, of course." He said and she grinned at him.

"Now, where is my favorite little TT?" Aria said as she saw Taylor in front of her, talking with Dom and laughing.

"Aunt Aria! Uncwle Ezra!" she squealed and fell in Aria's warm embrace.

"How are you my little baby? I haven't seen you in so long." Aria said and Taylor giggled as she tickled her sides.

"Fine, Auntie Aria. I want swim and mommy and daddy say no." she said and looked at Ezra, who always helped Taylor persuade Hanna and Caleb.

"Come here, little one." He said and Aria passed her in his arms, before moving towards Hanna and yelling that Spencer wasn't the skinniest one anymore.

Toby sat with Caleb and laughed, while drinking beers next to the barbecue. The moment that Ezra joined them and let Taylor go with an over-excited Dom to show him her swings, life size dollhouse and tent, the bell rang for the third time, causing all three best friends rush towards the large front door of Hanna's home.

"Em, Ali!" they all squealed as the rushed and hugged their two other best friends, Spencer large stomach getting in the way again.

"You really had to make an entrance, didn't you?" Hanna said and pulled them both in a warm embrace.

"How are my favorite little Tay and Dom?" said Ally as the two toddlers ran towards them and hugged them both warmly.

The rest of the evening was spending laughing and remembering old times, like when Aria's water broke stuck in elevator with all the girls and almost gave birth to Dom there, and when Hanna and Spencer were playing around Spencer's back yard a few years ago and Emily and Alison pushed both of them in the pool, fully clothed.

They talked about Ezra's new book and Aria's job of managing everything on behalf of Ezra, Spencer's job as a lobbyist and Toby's career as a Police Chief in Washington D.C. Also, they talked about Alison's and Emily's life in San Francisco and Aria's and Ezra's recent move in New York.

They all asked Hanna and Caleb about their new giant house and how things were with Taylor running around and their pressing schedules all together.

They laughed to tears, until it was so late at night that Dom and Taylor had slept in their dads' arms, and the guys themselves were ready to fall asleep too. Before the girls left they all hugged and agreed to meet up at Spencer's and Toby's house next, the upcoming month.

"Bye, Hanna Banana!" yelled Spencer from Toby's jeep as the pulled away from the driveway.

"Don't forget our date, Han!" yelled Emily as she and Alison drove away.

"I love you!" Ali yelled from next to her, and wiped the tears that were forming under her blue eyes.

"Take care, Mrs. Rivers." Aria said and winked at her, before hugging her tightly.

"You, too Mrs. Fitz." Hanna smiled as her best friend left and walked over to her husband, who held their sleeping son in his arms.

She shut her front door and walked up the stairs, towards Taylor's room, where Caleb was sitting next to a sleeping Taylor and was undoing her fishtails and combing her hair with her pink brush.

"She didn't wake up even when you brought her up?" Hanna asked as she took a seat next to Caleb in their daughter's bed.

"I had to wake her up, so she would get dressed, but she slept immediately after she had changed." He said and set her brush in her bedside table.

"Thanks for putting her in bed." Hanna said and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"No problem at all, putting my little princess in bed." He said and stroked Taylor's cheek.

"I used to be your princess." Said Hanna, and sounded more like an irritated toddler than anything else.

"Well, she is my princess now. You have been promoted." He said and caused her confusion once again.

"Really? To what?" she asked him as a devilish grin appeared in his angelic face.

"You're my queen now." He said and picked Hanna up, bridal style as he carried her to the room, after a gasp escaped her mouth from the shock.

He reached their bedroom and opened the bedside lamps with Hanna still on his arms. At last, he laid her on their bed and she unzipped her dress throwing on an armchair across the room.

She took out her Louboutins and putted them in her closet, and when she returned she saw Caleb laying on nothing put his grey boxers. Her eyes shined at the sight of him and so did his, when he saw the revealing black lingerie she had wore.

She moved and laid under the covers, with her body pressing firmly to Caleb's, as his hands explored and stroked her body, admiring the expressions she made whenever he touched her.

"Today was amazing." She told him and paused for a moment. "Thank you for everything."

"Why are you thanking me, Han?" he asked and touched her delicate nose, causing her to giggle a little. "You took care of everything."

"No, I mean for everything in my life right now. And most of all for Taylor." She said to him and he leaned and gave her a soft and delicate kiss, as if he was afraid he would shatter his precious doll.

She looked at him and saw all her life in front of her eyes. He was her first love-her only one, her husband, her strength. A person that she knew, that no matter how many times he left, he would always come back to her, because he could never forget her.

For Caleb, Hanna was his home, from the moment he saw her in the hallways of Rosewood High. He knew deep inside that one day they would be laying in their bed, in their own house, married; with their daughter sleeping in the other room. He knew from the moment that she invited him to stay in her basement; that she cared. She was the first person who truly cared for him and he loved her more than he even knew he could love a single human being.

"I love you so much, Caleb." She said, to him with all her heart and soul.

"I love you too, Hanna. More than you could ever imagine." He told her as he kissed her forehead.

He brought her close to him, so her head was supported by his toned chest and she knew that a little he was going to fall asleep. This was her only chance to tell him and free herself from the secret she held from Caleb these past few weeks.

"Caleb…" She said as she sat up and supported her head with her elbow. "I have…something that I need to tell you." He immediately sat up and looked at her, worried for what she was going to say.

"Han, is everything okay..?" he asked, fearing for the worst. She looked at him for a minute, that seemed like a century to Hanna, and then took a deep breath.

"Caleb,… I'm pregnant." 

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

 **This is the end, but not really.**

 **I felt like the prom scene was necessary**

 **And so was the flash forward.**

 **Please visit my profile in roomstyler to see Hanna and Caleb's**

 **New house and my profile in polyvore**

 **To see all the outfits from this story.**

 **A sequel is on the way and so is another story.**

 **Wait and see.**

 **Thank you for all the support and love you have showed me.**

 **Until, we meet again goodbye my beautiful and amazing readers.**

 **Thank you for everything.**


End file.
